Life starts with Death
by Girl-luvs-manga
Summary: Cyan started out as the strongest of her kind. Never one to indulge in her emotions. Then the incident happened. Now she's been given a mission, but can she do it alone? Not when a pure teenager and his crew are involved! Oh and when a cruel doctor enters the picture what will Cyan do? Guess we'll find out! Law/oc Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything wish I did though.

Life starts at Death

_2000 years ago…_

A beautiful tower stood in a prosperous kingdom. Today looked like just any typical day. The adult civilians were working hard for their money, children of ten until four were playing games like hide-and-seek or house, the newborns and children three and younger were being taken cared for by their mothers, young adults ages eleven until seventeen were all studying, and the soldiers were all pushing their bodies to their limits training. Yes the wondrous kingdom of Jikan looked like it always had, with its fertile soil filled with gardens, hunters getting a respectable amount of game for the time being; village homes all well kept after centuries of use, and the King's castle was standing proudly on the highest point of the island. Nobody could've guessed that today would be a turning point to life as they knew it.

The King of the kingdom of Jikan, Ataeru, was giving his two most powerful knights the most important mission for the good of the world. You see there were too many people living in the kingdom; they were on the brink of suffering from overpopulation. So he had to save his people; the king ordered the grand wizard to take the peoples' lives and sacrifice them, this he thought would save more lives than kill. With this the two knights were told to promote his good intentions to the survivors of the spell. Unfortunately things didn't go as planned.

Grand mage Yoku thought he could use this opportunity of the peoples' sacrifices to gift him with immortality. So he cast a spell that was theorized to give immortality, but not to the spell castor. Each and every citizen in Jikan fell into a deep sleep, from the newborns until the elderly even the king fell, but the two knights were still conscious. Being the most powerful knights they were given tattoos that said Jinsei because of their pledge to be the guardians of the kingdom. Everyone's life was taken and used as a fare to give to God to grant immortality to the "life or lives" of choice.

God granted the "lives" their wish in exchange for the fare, but as punishment the spell castor would be banished to Tartarus. With this all life in the kingdom was obliterated. When the knights were informed by God of their immortal status, they didn't know what was to be done. What could they have done? Nothing, no one was left, this put a cease to the once great kingdom of Jikan.

If there were no survivors how could they promote peace in Jikan? Feeling pity towards the newborn immortals, God gave them a mission, to try and promote peace in the world. Realizing they had no other options, the two immortals accepted their life-long mission. The weaker of the two knights, Gin, decided to give the people a proper burial. He was the emotional one of the two.

Gin looked like a well-trained knight. He had silver hair, perfect teeth, and green eyes, was 6'4, a six pack of abs, long well toned legs, and was known to show his emotions unlike most knights. The stronger of the two knights was his near polar opposite. Her name was Cyan. Cyan was stronger than all the knights even though she was the only female knight.

She unlike most of the former citizens of Jikan had violet hair, violet eyes that turned red when she was mad or irritated and pure black when she was depressed or sad, curves in all the right places, f-cup breasts, pale skin, at the height of 5'8, and never showed her emotions. Her attitude was one of indifference, which was what made her such a strong knight; you never knew what she was thinking. No matter what she would only be seen in black and there was rarely an occasion where you can see her smile. Cyan was known to have a success rate of 95% with 0% casualties on her missions, making her an idol to the people of Jikan even with her cold exterior. Unlike Gin, she cared more for the mission and as least casualties possible, then the feelings others in her team would feel.

So before she left to start her mission, Cyan trained herself with her newfound abilities. All her wounds healed instantly (she was still able to eat though), she never tired (so she did not have to sleep), disease could not harm her, eye sight, hearing, strength, speed, and reflexes increased by one thousand percent. In short immortality strengthened her, so she set off to fulfill her mission. The beginning was the hardest; she had to choose where to start, so she started with the four blues. Once there she tried to make things as civil as possible, in a century things were at an average amount of peace.

Furthermore in her mission she left to the Grand Line. Things there truly were much more chaotic. Even with Gin working on things as well it took them a thousand years to get things to a minimum amount of peace with the villages. Then came the unspeakable Void Century, both knights tried to end the war in a peaceful fashion, but were unable seeing as they could risk humanity finding out about the secret of immortality and with their greed try to obtain it. So the knights fled to the New World and tried to obtain peace there.

Gin couldn't bear to keep seeing his comrades die century after century just for his mission so he settled in the four blues where he could be at peace and fake his death without suspicion. This left Cyan to continue her mission, but during her travels she learned every language spoken fluently and was even able to write in them to natives. When the Void Century ended she kept all the information of the history to herself and she told nobody on how to read the poneglyphs. She could not fight the World Government seeing that they were promoting peace and yet not at the same time. The mission was her first priority.

Centuries passed and then came a pirate era. When she crossed paths she would destroy them without a second thought. Then she met the Roger Pirates:

_Half way through the New World on the small island of Asagi a beautiful young woman was promoting peace on the island with inspiring speeches. Then it was reported that a pirate ship was approaching, causing the people to go into a frenzy of hysteria seeing as not many pirates made it this far. Civilians theorized them to be inhumanly strong seeing as they made it this far in the Grand Line. Everyone was calmed by the beautiful woman they knew as Cyan, when she said she would converse with the pirates on their intentions. Nobody disagreed with her seeing as she was strong as well to have made it this far by her lonesome self._

_On the pirate ship everyone was anxious to get off the boat and explore the New World isle. Suddenly a woman appeared onboard. _

"_Hello dear pirates. May I ask your intentions once entering the island?" She questioned._

"_Hello my name is Gol D. Roger and it is custom to introduce yourself before questioning someone else!" A man with a curved mustache responded._

"_A civil pirate, now that truly is a first. My name is Cyan now if you don't stop trying to use Haki on me I will be forced to annihilate you and your compatriots." She informed the first mate Silvers Rayleigh. _

"_H-how did you know I was going to use Haki on you?!" Silvers Rayleigh asked perplexed._

"_I shall answer your question when you answer mine." Cyan said in a mockingly polite voice._

"_Guahahahahaha! We're here to stock up on supplies and explore the island. Our intentions do not include harming the people on the island if that's what you're wondering!" Roger exclaimed._

_For the rest of their stay the pirates did as promised and caused no harm. The civilians enjoyed their tales and even threw them a party for all their hard work. Although they were surprised to hear of Cyan traveling here by herself, they didn't treat her any differently. In the final days of exploring the island they found Cyan in the same room as the poneglyph they discovered. She was surprised to learn that Roger could read what was written on the poneglyphs. _

_Cyan told them that they would learn the true history if they discover it for themselves. Although before she left Roger asked her what she was. Standing still, surprised she silently answered that she was a knight. Perplexed with her answer the pirates left it at that. Before they left she said the most shocking thing they've ever heard:_

"_I am on a mission to bring peace to the world. For I shall live forever in this world of humanity, would you like to join my cause to seek a world filled with peace?" Cyan asked in the end of their stay. Almost everyone agreed, but was stunned at the idea of her living forever. With that they parted allies and Cyan continued with her mission._

**Gol D. Roger's Execution:**

Cyan watched as the Marines executed the Pirate King. It was then she decided that they would interfere with her mission for peace. Although with his final words he created a new pirate era which made things more chaotic then peaceful. So she had her hands full with exterminating high level risk pirates who would threaten the peace the most. To achieve the Zen world she wanted, Cyan helped the Revolutionaries in any way she could.

It's been twenty years and Dragon was doing well by himself, so she returned to influencing peace to Paradise of the Grand Line. She had heard of the war in Alabasta one of her more successful attempts for peace during her beginning as an immortal with a mission. Cyan figured the Shichibukai Crocodile had something to do with this; she set out to confront him. That's when she met them. Them as in the Straw hat Pirates.


	2. Greetings Humans, Devils, & Reindeer

**Greetings Humans, Devils, and Reindeer**

Alabasta. It truly was one of my greatest achievements. When I see Crocodile I shall cease his existence for ruining my hard work to make this one of the most peaceful islands in the Grand Line. Humans can truly be monsters, why must history repeat itself again and again? Oh well, it seems that I will have to take matters into my own hands alone as always.

These Baroque Works agents truly didn't hide who they were. Always in groups they were, scheming when they saw pirates with reasonable bounties, and their holier-than-thou attitude. So Cyan waited until one of them left the group to strike and get the information she wanted.

As an agent turned the corner, she left the comfort of the shadows and pointed a gun at the agents head. She pried him for information which he willingly gave seeing as her eyes shone the color red. He told her Mr.0's base was at Rainbase Dinners the pyramid shaped casino. Sparing him from torture she killed him quickly, quietly, cautiously. There was no need to alert anybody just yet.

When she had arrived she saw the Princess, Nefertari Vivi pitifully trying to get a key to a cage filled with some strange people she presumed to be pirates. By the pirates was a marine known as Smoker, a captain. Guarding the key were the strange Bananawanis; crocodiles with banana noses.

"Do any of you happen to know where I can find Mr. Crocodile?" Cyan asked indifferently as if this were a natural thing. Everyone was shocked not to notice her appearance.

"He left just a minute ago." Vivi said venomously.

"It's not proper for a princess to speak in such a tone. Do you know where I can find him?" Cyan asked patience decreasing slightly.

"Crocodile left to the palace to initiate his plan 'Utopia'. That damn pirate!" An aggravated Smoker exclaimed.

"Do tell, what is this plan 'Utopia'?" An inward Cyan curiously wondered, but outwardly asked indifferently. Then the princess went into explaining how Crocodile wanted to wipe out the citizens of Alabasta and so on, to destroy the world or what-not. When she finished explaining how the Straw hat pirates wanted to help her stop him and how she wanted to restore the peace into Alabasta Cyan reached a conclusion. What she did next shocked everyone; she slaughtered the Bananawanis crocodiles and removed the key from one of their stomachs and freed everyone.

"It seems we have a common goal so for that I will allow you to assist me in defeating Crocodile and Baroque Works from corrupting this kingdom any further." Cyan stated indifferently. The Straw hats agreed and they each raced to the palace where the fighting would be taking place.

The others fights she didn't particularly care for, what mattered was defeating Crocodile. Unfortunately he kept eluding her until he and his partner Nico Robin the Devil's Child were in front of a poneglyph. Luckily the guard Pell had taken care of the bomb with some help from the Straw Hats. Vivi was relieved and the royal guards and revolutionaries were no longer harming one another. This was a first in history where humans worked with one another to get their end result just for the sake of it.

She observed Crocodile and Nico Robin fight one another seeing as Nico Robin refused to give the former the information of where to find the Ancient weapon Pluton. Had she not been occupied in the past with other commitments she would have probably raised Nico Robin herself and protect her from the clutches of the World Government. Now is not the time to dwell in regrets I might have, Cyan thought to herself.

Next thing she saw was that the boy Luffy she presumed came in and fought Crocodile and won, then he saved both the King Nefertari Cobra and Nico Robin much to the latter's chagrin. With the fight complete she carried the King and Luffy after they both dropped unconscious and brought them back to the palace to be treated.

Once she arrived to the palace she gave the King and Luffy to the doctors to receive medical attention. Then she informed the Straw hat crew that their captain will be fine and that the poison in his system was neutralized. After that they all sighed in relief. Princess Vivi invited her to stay in the palace for the time being in thanks for helping them escape and for returning her father and friend alive. Cyan didn't acknowledge the praise but gave in to her request.

Three days later Luffy awoke from his pain induced slumber. He even challenged Terracotta to eating three days worth of food, that boy was a Devil Fruit user, quite interesting, he reminded her of Roger back in the day. Roger... A remarkable human he was. I miss him, Cyan thought longingly knowing he would never again return.

Furthermore into the day Nami and Vivi dragged her to bathe with them, while the boys bathed on the other side of the wall.

"I forgot to ask what your name is, as you know my name is Vivi and this is my friend Nami." Vivi pointed to the orange haired girl.

"My name is Cyan." I said indifferently not caring for conversation.

"So Cyan what brought you to come to Alabasta and look for Crocodile?" Nami asked curiously.

"Vivi have you ever heard the tale of the kind stranger?" Cyan questioned knowingly.

"Yes my mother used to tell it to me before I went to bed!

_Once upon a time Alabasta was a place of chaos and destruction when one day came a god-like being. That being showed the people how they could function in the most peaceful way possible. The people gradually adapted to the method and learned how to obtain true happiness. When they tried to thank the being for its generosity, it said to always stay civilized or their minds would become corrupt once more. Since then the natives would heed her advice and remain happy for as long as they lived and beyond." _ Vivi reminisced in the memory for a moment more before questioning Cyan once more.

"But why did you come to Alabasta then?"

"I have a mission to make the world a peaceful place, the rightful Utopia that Crocodile could never visualize. Seeing as Alabasta is doing well on its own I did not want this Zen Island to no longer be peaceful." Cyan answered. Then the girls noticed the crew (minus Zoro), the King, and Igaram peeping at us from their viewpoint on the wall. Nami then took the initiative to have her towel "slip" and then charged them each for looking. That ended any further discussion.

In addition to the Straw hats leaving Alabasta, Vivi had yet to make her decision on whether or not to stay or leave. On the way there were complications getting to the Eastern docks. Cyan feeling bored thought it would be fun to help them meet the princess should she choose to join them.

It turns out Mr. Bon Clay was more than happy to help in the name of friendship to distract the marines. Then just in that moment Luffy chose the most random of things to say.

"Hey Cyan join my crew!" He practically demanded. She said she would answer him after meeting with Vivi, he agreed and they left it at that. When they secretly, silently, strangely said goodbye to Vivi Cyan considered the risks of joining the Straw hats and after a minute she came up with her decision.

"Okay Luffy I'll join your crew, but I am on a mission seeking peace, so should we have to fight then I must be given a good reason." Luffy agreed to my term and then popped out Robin from the inside of the Going Merry.

By sunset the Straw hat pirates had two new crew mates and one rowdy feast. Cyan had seen them all as children just learning about the world and maturing with each new experience. She hoped she wouldn't get too attached when their inevitable death approached, but for now all she wanted was to have some fun. For the first time in a decade Cyan gave a small smile to the unique crew's antics.

As the week went on Cyan got close to Zoro, Robin, Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy, Cyan didn't like Nami and Sanji seeing as they were almost personifications of two of the seven sins. Sanji reminded her of the sin of lust while Nami was the sin greed, both evil in their individual way, she didn't think she could ever truly be comfortable with them, but still she would try. Even if they didn't know it Cyan saw them as her own little family. They wouldn't be the first and they wouldn't be the last, but for now they were her most cherished loved ones. In spite of all this she could not remove her mask in which she has worn for two millennia and more from her time as a human.


	3. The Sky no Ship is falling down!

The Sky… No ship is falling down!

It was a nice sunny day on the weary waters of the Grand Line. Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp were playing hide-n-seek, Nami was sun tanning, Robin reading a book, Zoro sleeping, Sanji doing all of Nami's wishes, and Cyan was observing everyone secretly considering they were like her children. Even if they didn't know that was fine she grew accustomed to their antics and knew they were her new surrogate children. Who could blame her 2000 years gets to you and you want to build close friendships and like Whitebeard obtain your own family of children.

Luffy was her young son. She liked to spoil him, even without his knowledge in being so. He reminded her of Roger, her good friend, and was like another son of hers that she would have to contact as his birthday would soon be approaching.

Zoro was like the bad boy in a pair of twins. Always fighting with his brother and being thought of as a bad guy, attracting all the girls who see him. While on the inside he can be quite soft and caring always one to stick up for what he believes in no matter what; the stubborn fool he is.

Sanji the supposed good guy in a pair of twins thought of as a gentleman. He always fights with his twin, but deep down cares for the other. Treats the ladies as delicate flowers, but is really a pervert. Perceived as sensitive, but can hold himself well in a fight especially when protecting his family from enemies.

Usopp the middle child crying for attention. Always lying to be perceived as better than he actually is, is what he does to hold some attention. And yet he's your pick me up when you're sick and bored, seeing as he'll tell you the most outrageous of stories to pass the time. Caring and passionate, but still classified as a coward most of the time.

Nami her teenage daughter who has utter confidence in herself no matter what the subject is except fighting. She's a girl who makes use of her assets, but is still intelligent. My daughter loves money and hates sharing, but all in all is still caring towards her family. Part of the crybaby trio, but still pretty scary herself.

Robin her daughter who is the most intelligent but has trust issues. She went through a trauma and I'm waiting for her to break so she can be reborn as a stronger individual. She thinks of her family's safety before their interests and her safety. Still she is always there to give advice just like a big sister would.

Chopper the family pet who we can't go a day without his cuteness. He's also a part of the crybaby trio, but in our circumstances he's our reindeer who talks and specializes in medicine. Always a worry wart, but still has that innocence in him that nobody can rival. Well maybe Luffy but that's another topic altogether.

Then out of nowhere the Log Pose points straight up causing some havoc with the crew on what's happening. Robin informs them of the only trustworthy thing in this sea is the Log Pose so no matter what the Log Pose is always right. That's my girl Cyan thought. So this caused Luffy and Usopp to come up with an outright stupid statement. He wanted us to sail upward as if it was natural to do so.

"Luffy if you want to get to Sky Island you should" Cyan was interrupted when a ship came plunging down causing us to sail out of its landing zone as quickly as possible. On that note the "monster trio" went down to explore with the help of an invention Usopp made at the spur of the moment.

What would they think if they found out what I really was? Cyan pondered it for a minute before sensing a ship upon them. Next thing they knew a talking monkey named Masira was with them as the guys came back aboard.

Everything clicked now. Cyan remembered coming to Skypiea an island in the sky a few years before Roger's execution. It seems the God Enel was abusing the poor Shandians and Skypiea natives. This reminded her of a phrase that most usually wouldn't think of, "Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely." Humans could truly be disgusting creatures, only a miracle could help those corrupted by the power they obtain. She made a note to show Enel that he was human just like everyone else, unlike her an immortal.

The sky darkened the next moment and it seems the knock out stream was in motion, but we left to safety. Next Luffy kicked Masira off the boat with ease and we headed to Jaya.

Nami made us promise not to fight until we get some information on Sky Island. So Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and I were off into the pirate town called Mock Town. The town looked atrocious in some places, but if you looked around you would see there was a beautiful hotel by the beach. It turns out some pirate Bellamy and his crew was renting it.

We all left and entered a bar where we met a man who we would later know as Blackbeard. Once he left the infamous pirate with a 55 million bounty. He was a tan male with short blond hair, wearing white pants, a green sash, pink sleeveless shirt, and a navy blue captain's pirate coat. He went on testing Luffy to see if he would join his crew for the "New Age" that was approaching, but revoked his offer when Nami asked about Sky Island.

This caused him to make a speech on how dreams are useless. Thus commenced mockery to the three from Bellamy's crew for believing in what they thought of as a farce. I stayed to the side watching Luffy tell Zoro not to fight no matter what causing Nami to be upset once they left to the ship. Before I left I thought I would avenge my daughter's dignity.

"You worthless humans shouldn't have insulted one of my kin that way." I said my eyes glowing red but my face looking at them blankly.

"What are you going to do about girl?!" Bellamy questioned still laughing at the Straw hats. With that I used Haoshoku Haki to scare Bellamy and his crew. Her daughter would not be informed of this, but at least the pirates knew not to insult her again.

When I returned to the ship it seems Robin was successful in obtaining information on Sky Island although indirectly, it seems they would have to meet with a Montblanc Cricket. He was a descendant of Montblanc Noland or known in North Blue as "Liar Noland". After giving him some medical attention and listening to his story he told us his theory for Sky Land and we once again saw the two monkey brothers.

We all had a party and then it was stopped abruptly since we had to look for a strange bird. Since it was important for the voyage to Skypiea we left immediately but separated into two different groups. After a lot of tries and fails at capturing the bird Robin finally caught it using her devil fruit abilities. Such a nice sister she was to her other siblings.

Once we returned we saw Cricket's gold was stolen by Bellamy. So my son Luffy left to retrieve it for him all for the sake of friendship. He truly was like Roger. Cyan thought, but quickly chastised herself for thinking of him as such. Luffy was Luffy not Roger nobody but himself. My precious son, you truly are becoming an aspiring young man, I hate to see the day you lose your innocence and become hard. The boy was like a drug, one dose and I'm addicted and can't quit wanting more. Still as an immortal and he a human it will end, but for now it is enough, there is no need to think about the future just yet.

Luffy returned with the gold just a minute before it would be considered too late. We left immediately but said our goodbyes to the Saruyama Alliance. We were on our way to Skypiea and we would get Enel for the pain and suffering he has caused and give the Shandians back their home. All in due time when the rest of the crew catches on, this was for the sake of peace my lifelong mission.


	4. We're here! Cyan is?

We're here! Cyan is…?

The Going Merry and the Straw Hat pirates rid up the Knock Up Stream and we were in Sky waters. Luffy was laughing at how much fun that was. Cyan was staring proudly at her son; let's just say everyone saw it before her face went back to one of indifference.

Is Cyan happy that we made it to the sky waters? That thought went through Nami's, Usopp's, Chopper's, and Sanji's thoughts. So Cyan has certain feelings for captain-san, was Robin's thought on the situation, meanwhile Zoro was thinking, "So she likes Luffy huh?"

Next thing they knew a weird man with a mask is attacking them, but luckily a weird old man riding a bird that looks like a horse. Once the man with the mask was gone, the old man introduced himself as Gan Fall and the bird presumably ate a horse devil fruit and was named Pierre. This was amusing thought Cyan.

Even with the thin air Cyan was still able to fight at full intensity, although after a minute the rest of the crew claimed to be getting used to it. I hope so if we're going to fight Enel and his priests you can't be hindered by the environment. Cyan than chastised herself for doubting her sons, daughters, and pet when she knew they were capable of being the strongest out there. After contemplating with herself Cyan noticed that Gan Fall had left, but not before leaving them a whistle if they ever need help.

Furthermore they finally came upon "Heaven's Gate" and were told the fee for entrance was 7 billion extol. Cyan was about to tell them how much that was when the Gate Keeper Amazon told them she didn't care for what they did. So they entered as criminals seeing as they didn't pay the fee.

Finally they made it to Angel Island. Cyan was wondering where Enel could be and wasn't paying attention to the crew. She was removed from her musings when she her son Sanji pointed out that her little Nami was missing. She cursed herself for not noticing.

It turns out Nami was riding a Waver and stumbled upon Upper Yard. Seeing as Cyan already knew about the dials, the poneglyph Robin would probably find, and how Enel would be able to use Mantra she didn't pay attention the girl Conis or her father Pagaya. Although her ears did pick up on the revelation that Enel and his priests subsided in Upper Yard.

Nami! We can't leave her there she'll be killed! Luckily for Cyan Luffy commanded that we go save her. That's my boy, Cyan thought while smile warmly at Luffy unknowingly, all the Straw hats (minus Nami) and the girl Conis and her father saw it and were surprised to say the least.

"It's rude to stare as if I've grown a second head." Cyan pointed out when she noticed everyone staring, smile gone.

"S-s-sorry." Everyone said when they heard her icy undertone.

We were on Angel Island's beach when some men with white berets confronted us and said as criminals we had to pay ten times the entrance fee for coming illegally. Since Nami is in charge of the money we informed them that we had to consult with her. Although by doing nothing it raised our crime level, then my beautiful daughter came back safely!

Let's just say she wasn't happy when she heard that we would have to play 1 million Beli. My daughter's inner monster brought out from the greed of money made her ram the Waver into the head of the White Berets McKinley yelling that it was too high. As much as I care for my daughter she has to realize that money isn't everything.

In response to Nami's attack the rest of the White Berets tried to attack but were easily beaten by my son Luffy. When it came to his Nakama he would do everything and anything. We were raised to class 2 criminals and meant we would finally face Enel and his priests. Perfect, Cyan thought and smirked triumphal.

It was in their favor to escape so my sons Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji left to gather supplies. Meanwhile my other children Robin, Chopper, Nami, Zoro were on the Going Merry packing, but I waited for us to be taken to the Upper Yard seeing as Conis was acting strangely forcing me to read her mind. All of it was for the sake of peace and to protect my family. Then just as I had hoped we were taken to the Upper Yard by a "Super Express Speed Shrimp"

The shrimp brought us to the Sacrificial Altar. It seems we were surrounded by shark-infested cloud waters. So we being Robin, Nami, Zoro, and I got off the Going Merry on a vine, but I didn't leave before talking to Chopper.

"Chopper let me remind you, you are now our precious ship's guardian, be strong! Oh and here is Gan Fall's whistle should you have trouble to do so." I told him giving him a small smile, a nice hug, and a pat on the head. The rest of the crew had already left.

"I promise I will and you bitch that doesn't flatter me at all!" He said while blushing and gushing, contradicting what he just said.

No matter where you are Enel you shall be defeated and the Shandians can reclaim their home and if they are able to forgive the Skypieans and as one combine into a new community of people. That could be too much to hope for, no diversity, but it's possible. May my sons and daughters be okay, they are not robust enough to defeat Enel, but they should be able to handle the priests. Well maybe Luffy could defeat Enel, but I cannot risk it unless he assures me that he can.

A battle will commence now that my missing sons have made their way to save us and have defeated the Priest Satori and Gan Fall has been defeated yet how I cannot see. My children will help the Shandians and Skypieans alike whether they know it or not, yes my mission can still be continued even with a family. All of them will definitely end up in history books; I just hope that my children are able to stand the idea of being non-traditional heroes. Roger whether for good or for bad sure did, Rayleigh did as well. Rayleigh…

Ah… It seems my children are finally all together I guess I shall send them a note.

_Dear Everyone,_

_Please do not worry or wait for me. I shall keep looking around; I assure you I will be fine. Zoro your theory that this isle use to be a part of Jaya is spot on! The Knock Up Stream launched the "City of Gold" into the sky meaning Noland never lied! Ask me no questions and I shall tell you no lies! Tell Chopper and Gan Fall that they put up a good fight to get hurt so badly, a coward would retreat once they got a severe wound. Also Shura is too arrogant to notice that he did not deliver his desired final blow. I shall see you all in tomorrow! Happy Camping!_

_Yours truly,_

_ Cyan~_

With that Cyan used a bit of Haki on the wind to send the letter to her children praying for their safety. When Robin the eldest child of the family received the letter she informed everyone now at the campsite with Chopper and Gan Fall awake. After reading the letter they are confused by Cyan's words, but know better than to question her motives seeing as she has become someone special in their lives. Next thing they know they're having a bonfire party with a pack of wolves, Cyan's actions forgotten for the moment.

In the mean time at the Shandian camp with the warriors Wiper wants to punish Laki for getting sidetracked on the mission and nearly losing her life for getting a bag of dirt for Aisa. Then Wiper makes a speech to the others for the necessary will they must have to continue in one final offensive. Cyan took the moment to make her known.

"He's right Enel and his priests will not hesitate to eliminate you." She said indifferently.

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing here!" Wiper questioned.

"I'm here to give you a preposition. Whether or not I will get what I want, since I have yet to fail." She answered him irritably.

"What do you want Blue Sea native!?" Wiper questioned yet again.

"The Straw hat pirates shall defeat the priests you have not and Enel at tomorrow's battle. In exchange you must let the Skypieans live among you seeing as Angel Island will be destroyed." Cyan yet again answered nonchalantly. This answer left many Shandians confused, why would Enel kill his own people?

"Why would Enel destroy Angel Island and why should we let those people live with us?!" Wiper questioned venomously.

"Power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely. By tomorrow you will need to come up with an answer to whether or not you will without diversity, should you choose wrongly I will be forced to kill those who object." And with that Cyan left leaving everyone stunned and afraid at her words.

Morning was approaching and Cyan had returned to the camp where her children rested at Dawn and waited for them to wake. Cyan was using her power she was taught as a knight, to read the thoughts of others, human or animal. She would never do this to her children, but she was able to see everything Enel was planning, especially the survivor game he had created to amuse him, the bastard.

One by one the Straw hats awoke and had breakfast, but not before greeting Cyan at her return. Robin informed her of them going to the City of gold in order to steal the gold. At that plan Cyan couldn't help but be proud that her children were strong and ready to fight, they would without a doubt be stronger when this was over.

A giant python separated the children and me, but luckily Robin was still on the right path. They are all capable of fighting making their chances of survival very high. I shall not distrust their abilities or lack of in Nami's case. Her brothers shall protect her and with her intelligence she can plan a strategy to defeat her opponent with her environment.

Oh my! There was a struggling Shandian girl who's Waver has shut down. I pick her up while she curses at me, so adorable! Next thing I see is the girl Conis and her father. They take us back to the shrine and we meet up with Nami. Like I predicted Nami used her wits and was able to defeat some of Enel's men. Unfortunately her sons were not so lucky and needed medical attention, so she left that to the two Skypieans and left with Nami bringing Aisa with her.

That idiotic python intervened again and separated the group once more. Soon enough we were in the same area with Wiper and Zoro. My son truly has grown stronger from his endless training may he fulfill his dream Cyan thought. He defeated Ohm one of Enel's priests, that's what I was able to see using Kenbunshoku Haki from the inside of the python where it seems Gan Fall, Pierre, and Luffy were and now Aisa, Nami, and I joined them, but we were going to escape.

Then that bastard Enel destroys the cloud we're on and land to where he is. After that he has the nerve to electrocute the python and presume that Luffy, Aisa, and Pierre are dead since Nami, Gan Fall and I were able to escape.

With seven survivors left he asked us which two shall die. Unanimously we said only he shall die. Then I do what he least expects. I use Haki on him, Haoshoku Haki to be exact then use Busoshoku Haki on my leg and kick him into a ruin. Everyone is shocked more so is Enel so I tell him my motive.

"Enel you have disrupted the peace of Skypiea so for your crimes leading up to this point you shall be executed without mercy." I comment, Gan Fall takes this as an opportunity to strike at him, but is defeated and pushes me away, the impudence he has to think he can escape judgment!

Then Robin tries to manipulate Enel to save some time, but he attacks her. I must heal her, but I see Wiper sacrifice himself with the Reject Dial yet Enel uses his power to restart his heart making him live. After that he defeats Zoro my precious son and Nami says she will follow him, all of this may be for survival, but it crushes to me to see my daughter abandoning her own.

Once they have left I heal my children and Wiper. They are confused as to my abilities, but I quiet them down with a stern stare. Enel shall pay and if Nami gets in my way I shall annihilate her as well for the sake of the rest of the family. It shall be a sacrifice to restore her loyalty to the family by lying that she died trying to stop Enel.

Finally Luffy and co escaped from the python's stomach. A stable Robin and I explain to Luffy what has happened, and then Aisa says using mantra she can help him get to Enel. Conis soon appears trying to lead us out of Skypiea. I believe in my son so I tell Luffy that when he defeats Enel I must punish him due to my terms of holding peace Luffy reluctantly agrees.

In the end Luffy rang the bell for Montblanc Cricket. My son has defeated the fake God Enel. After the bell was rung it signaled the end of the war between the Shandians and Skypieans. Although Enel escaped punishment he was able to leave "Fairy Vearth" which in actuality is the moon.

Robin went to decipher the poneglyph and I meet with her.

"So you wish to know the true history, Robin?" I questioned.

"Yes, but why do you care to know Cyan?" She asked in return.

"Like Roger you and I can read the poneglyphs, but unlike Roger and you I am not an archaeologist. The government should they capture you will not kill you seeing as they will need to know the information on the poneglyphs first. This is the best and only path you must take Robin, so please do not wander, should you die without fulfilling your dream Olivia will be disappointed. Ask me no questions and I shall tell you no lies." With that I left leaving her stunned and confused.

Once I got back I see everyone has stolen gold, which the Skypieans and Shandians no longer needed and would've given us as thanks anyways. So they get the wrong idea when Robin and the natives come with a pillar forcing Robin to run to catch up with us as we leave. Next we reach "Cloud End" where we go back to the Blue Sea.

What will happen next I wonder anything and everything I suppose? Anything can happen with my consent as long as my children are safe and in the long run fulfill their dreams. Just like with Roger's crew, he fulfilled his dream, as did Rayleigh. Rayleigh…


	5. My Son, an Afro, and Cheaters

My son an afro and Cheaters

We finally left Skypiea and terminated a multi century war. My mission was still being performed just like my time allied with the Roger Pirates. Some humans truly knew the moral values of friendship. My son truly was a remarkable person, him and the rest of my children.

I sensed a ship approaching nothing we couldn't take seeing as we've just defeated a fake God. While Cyan was in her musings she noticed her sons Luffy and Usopp as well as pet Chopper have left to explore the island of Long Ring Long Land. Nami will be displeased when she finds out.

Ah, some nameless pirates want to play a game. How childish they are to think they can challenge a rival pirate crew without a care in the world. A shot was heard and I noticed it was by my sons, pet, and an unknown civilian with his horse.

The shooter has introduced himself as Foxy the Silver Fox and asked Luffy to play the Davy Back Fight. Knowing my son he will agree to it seeing as he can be easily duped and his rage was consuming his logical thinking. Foxy, whom is presumably the captain, had the nerve to trick my son!

Basically in the Davy Back Fight, crew members fight each other in different events in which the winner can take the losers crew mates or their Jolly Roger and with it the crew's dignity. If this no name crew thinks their winning against me they have another thing coming, should they even cheat I shall destroy them, or knock them unconscious, whichever comes first.

The rules of the Davy Back Fight were as shown:

Contestants for each event are chosen by the captain of said crew, you cannot change the line-ups.

Contestants can only participate in one event (2 in the anime, but I'm sticking with one)

If a crew member is lost in an event they can be won back in the next event.

All crew members won must immediately swear permanent allegiance to their new captain.

Any and all cheating is allowed in contest.

Let's just say inwardly Cyan was irate at hearing the rules, no one was separating her family, especially a no name crew such as this one! Outwardly though Cyan was the only one that looked indifferent about the situation as if this were a normal occurrence this made the Straw hats stare at her before knowing better than to make her irritable. Robin was not really interested in these pirates seeing as her Nakama were stalwart. Should they need her she was ready, but she was still musing over Cyan's words.

Cyan told her that she needed to stay with the Straw hats to stay safe. Also she knew her mother and her dream. The thing that took the icing of the cake was that she was able to read the poneglyphs! How did she know so much? Wasn't Cyan in her early twenties, so how could she know her mother, better yet how is it I have a vague recollection of her having a bounty? So many questions and yet she would receive little to no answers, the younger woman was wise beyond her years, and yet she had so many secrets she truly cared for the crew.

It would be a two out of three game, with the games played being the Donut Race, Groggy Ring, and Combat. Cyan was ready to use her Haoshoku Haki on the Foxy Pirates should they try to cheat after all she was giving her team the advantage. Although she worried if the crew would question her for her abilities, still it brought back the memories of her time perfecting her Haki as a knight. She was one of the few who was able to master all three, as time goes on more people are able to gain it, but only a handful are able to master it to its full limit.

The Donut Race was a race that needed four participants on our team and three for Foxy's. First we had to construct a make-shift boat out of three barrels and two oars. The objective was to race around the island, whilst avoiding any obstacles and enemy cheating to be able to cross the finish line first. Foxy's team was constructed of Porche, Capote, and Monda while the Straw hat was Nami, Chopper, Robin, and yours truly Cyan. We were given an Eternal Pose in case we wondered off too far and the game was on!

Unfortunately we lost due to cheating. We were in the lead and Foxy used his Devil fruit powers to slow us down long enough for his team to win. Even when using Nami's knowledge on the sea and me secretly using Haki on the wind to speed us up we lost! Cyan started to use some mind control techniques on the other team to calm down, so after a few (a lot) accidents among the Foxy pirates boat the games continued. From our loss Chopper our pet became a Foxy pirate, but I assured him we would him back no matter what.

Next it was the twins' turn to play in the Groggy Ring. One of them had to become the "ball" for the game, after much fighting, Sanji decided to be the "ball" after Nami said he would look dashing in it. Weapons aren't allowed, but the referee was bias making it so as Foxy's team of the Groggy Monsters able to use weapons while the referee pretends not to notice. After a lot of fighting the twins finally decided to work together and just like I foresaw they won. From our win we got Chopper back he was so happy.

The final fight was Combat or the Captain's fight. For this game the goal was to knock the other captain of the designated area for the fight in this case it was Foxy's ship. My beloved son Luffy won like I prophesized and he took the Foxy pirates' flag but drew a horrible one in return. God they were devastated once they saw it. Although Foxy also gave us 500 crew members in return, but Luffy dismissed them seeing as they weren't very valuable for the crew. I openly patted his head once we were gone much to everyone else's surprise.

They go back to Tonjit the man whose horse was shot's house. In front of the house while sleeping and standing was a tall man wearing a sleeping mask. After removing his sleeping mask it is revealed that he is one of the three admirals Aokiji.

Aokiji then helped Tonjit and Shelly get back to his tribe by freezing the ice with his Devil fruit powers. Then the man told us that every organization Robin has ever entered has ceased to exist and how her ability to read the poneglyphs is a threat to the government. Then Robin tried to attack him, but in the end she is frozen, then Sanji's leg, Zoro's arm, and Luffy's fist are frozen as well. I informed Usopp to take Robin back to the ship along with Nami and Chopper. Luffy then ordered Zoro and Sanji to leave declaring that he'll fight him.

I will not leave my son no matter what his words are so I stayed. Unfortunately my son is frozen as well, but does not destroy him. I make myself known to him.

"Aokiji you shouldn't mess with my children if you know what I'll do to you and your precious government." I said icily but smiling insanely.

"_The Vampire _Aoi D. Cyan, the strongest woman in the world with a bounty of 1 billion Beli, what are you doing with some rookie pirates?" He asked surprisingly awake and serious.

"They are my children, helping me obtain what the World Government never will. One piece at a time to make the bigger picture known and seen, yet there are many factors added to the equation that must be eliminated. The World Government being one of them, but the pirates and Revolutionaries can take care of you all by their selves. I can kill you right here and now and nobody would be able to stop me, but I have to help my daughter and son unfreeze. So if you will, I suggest you leave before I change my mind." I said again but with venom and animosity. Aokiji left knowing that he was no match for her seeing as she was on par with four Yonkos.

Cyan brought back Luffy and helped the crew unfreeze their frozen Nakama. Three days later they set sail. Cyan had another talk with Robin.

"Robin do not worry as your Nakama we shall protect you from the World Government's evil clutches. Just believe in us and we shall in you." With that Cyan left leaving Robin confused once again at her words.


	6. My Daughter Robin and my new Son Franky

My Daughter Robin and New Son Franky

After our meeting with the admiral I was worried for my eldest daughter Robin. How will she hold up? I don't know, but I do know her family will always be there for her, for better or for worse. Should the marines kill her I will put all my power into helping Dragon to resist the World Government.

Next thing I hear is Luffy spotted a giant frog doing the crawl and stroke. So with Luffy's appetite we're set to follow the thing. Then we see train tracks and a train approaching thankfully we miss it, but the frog was sent flying literally.

Later on we see a station; there we met an interesting lady named Kokoro who I presume was a mermaid, her granddaughter Chimney, and their pet rabbit who acts like a cat Gonbe. We tell her of the giant frog and she says it's testing its strength and that its name is Yokozuna. After that went back to my musings as she explained the new phenomenon of the train. Once we are ready to go I learn that we are heading to Water 7 to get the boat repaired and she recommended a man named Iceburg who if my memory serves me right is the mayor and number one shipwright. Hah… I have a photographic memory how can I not remember. Every single thing I've ever seen, heard, tasted, felt everything, especially my former children. While they may have never known my feelings for them I have always been there when they needed me. Still, it pains me to see everyone move on, age, go through more experiences, and finally die. Immortality is a curse not an ultimate power.

Water 7 still looks like a fountain. That was Cyan's first thought in entering. Some considerate people came and told us where to dock so we aren't arrested not that I worried we could take some marines. My daughter Nami and sons Luffy and Usopp then left to exchange the gold from Skypiea for Beli and find a shipwright in yagaras. They used the yagaras to navigate in the canals of Water 7.

Awhile later Robin, Chopper, and I leave to look around whilst Sanji does the same on his own. Only my son Zoro stayed to watch the ship, but I had a feeling he would only rest instead of watch. I left Robin and Chopper seeing as I had personal business to attend to. Here in Water 7 was a daughter of mine that I haven't visited in awhile.

In a nice two bedroom apartment my daughter rests. I watch her for she has information I need. This child while not my favorite she does whatever she can in her power to please me. Her name is Candy; she has jet black hair, freckles under her nose and on her nose, petite at 5'2, silver eyes, c-cup breasts, and slight curves. Candy was an orphan who I've taught to survive, she was most grateful and does anything she can to please me. Even if I never show her emotion she understands that I truly care. Ah, she's awake.

"Okaasan!" Candy yelled to her heart's content at seeing her emotionless mother.

"Candy you look well, has anything worth mentioning occurred?" I asked her not one to chit-chat.

"Ah yes I'm sorry. Well a couple years ago some new people came and became shipwrights and a secretary for Iceburg-sama. They are quite strong, very robust as well, so I secretly looked into their history, no one of their current alias has existed prior to their arrival. So my theory is that they are working for the World Government looking for something. What it is I have no clue, but I've tried looking. If I looked anymore I would've been discovered, I apologize Okaasan." She answered me excitingly and then sadly.

"No Candy that must have been quite dangerous information for you to obtain. Thank you for your hard work and try to get more comfortable here; it's your home, live a little. I'll see you soon Candy, take care." With that I left my daughter staring longingly at my back. Now I had to return to the ship to check on my son and wait for my children to return.

Once I returned to the ship Zoro told me how he was able to defeat bounty hunters. Emotionlessly I replied, "What did you expect from weaklings?" He shrugged, but I knew I hit a nerve to that made him want to double his training. Then a man Kaku said he was there to inspect the ship. I sensed great power in him, so he was one of the suspicious individuals huh? By the end of my visit I will defeat them secretly should Luffy not notice my absence. The boy Kaku revealed that the Going Merry is impossible to fix seeing as the keel is broken. Oh well, we'll have to obtain a new ship with the Beli we gained.

Once some of my other children return I inform them of Merry's condition. There is a moment of silence before Nami tells us that a group of misfits from the Franky Family have stolen 200 million Beli from Usopp. Usopp has left I sense it was to retrieve the money since Nami already told them of their location. They can all be so sentimental. Although I'd be a hypocrite if I say I wasn't the same. Memories are all I have, emotions I must never show; for once they are revealed it would only make their passing much harder than it will already be.

After considering our option Chopper, Zoro, Sanji, and I leave to where Usopp is. Once there we see bloody footsteps and then Luffy falls from the sky. He explained he wanted to leap around like Kaku. If he wasn't one of my sons I would punish him severely for being an idiot. We then informed him of the situation and continue.

My darling son Usopp, the one who always tells lies, part of the crybaby trio was lying here beaten badly. The only ones to blame are the perpetrators the Franky Family. I will have revenge is something each Straw hat whom is at the current location is thinking.

We avenge our defeated Nakama and defeat the Franky Family. In the end we tore down the building of their head-quarters, but learn that Franky already left with most of the money. Then Luffy made the revelation that they will abandon Merry and buy a new ship.

Back at the ship Chopper treats Usopp. Then once he is informed of Luffy's revelation it breaks him and he settles with anger to deal with it. He yells at us that we would trust a stranger before we would trust a friend who's been with us since the beginning. How wrong he is.

Luffy is angered by this and says if he doesn't like the way he captains then he should just leave. Usopp reveals that those are his feelings as well. With this he starts to leave and everyone besides me looks at him tearfully, before he left though he challenged Luffy to a duel for control over Merry at 10:00 that night. This causes Sanji to fight with Zoro and isn't stopped until Nami intervenes. I give my input on the situation.

"How childish you all are."

"What are you trying to say Cyan?" Chopper asks tears still in his eyes.

"You all act as if this is something you could have helped. Sooner or later we would have needed a new ship, haven't you noticed how we needed more serious repairs and that Merry has been hurt more and more due to our actions? If you all think you're ready to fulfill your dreams and be pirates suck it up this is life. Your actions disgust me how can you even think yourself strong if you are capable of being in this much emotional turmoil over something as minor as this?" I answered him.

The crew was aghast by my words before realizing I'm right. All of them were guilty; all of them had a part, all of them needed to toughen up.

True to his word Usopp comes and duels Luffy. In the end Luffy wins, but gives Merry to Usopp. His actions made me proud, but Usopp was still my son so I left him some Beli so he can still survive on his own. With that the rest of us leave.

Next morning we receive news that Iceburg was shot, this causes Nami, Luffy, and I to check on him whilst the others look for Robin. Iceburg reveals that Robin and another infidel were behind the attack.

At Dock One Franky attacks Luffy. After him and Luffy fight for a bit he reveals he is a cyborg. Then the Galley-La foremen interfere, they accuse us of trying to assassinate Iceburg how ridiculous. We escape when Franky tries to destroy the dock and later Luffy and I enter the Galley-La headquarters to confirm if our Robin was really there.

There I see the rest of the suspicious workers Candy informed me about. Once are in Iceburg's presence he informs us that he did see Robin. Then he wanted to know where Robin was but Luffy answers that we haven't seen her in awhile. We escape soon after that.

Back at the ship Chopper tells us of Robin's declaration. They assumed that the man in the mask is making her do all this and that there will be one more attack, there we will comfort her.

We return to the Galley-La and try looking for Robin. Luffy and I leave the rest of the crew separately. I go to Iceburg's room and hear him reveal that the Cipher Po1 9 is behind this looking for the blue-prints for the ancient weapon Pluton. I take this opportunity now that the CP9 members are all here to make myself known.

"You stupid humans really think you're going to win don't you? Robin I informed you which path you should have taken so as of now you are no longer my daughter." I say icily.

"You are one of the Straw hats; do you think you can stop all of us?" One of the masked figures questioned.

"Of course I could kill each and every one of you, but seeing as you work for the World Government I'll give you the same message I gave to Aokiji, should you mess with any of my children I will destroy you." This Cyan said with a deranged look scaring the CP9 members and Robin.

The masked men reveal themselves as Lucci and Kaku two foremen, Kalifa the secretary, and Blueno the bar owner. Lucci comes up with a theory as to where the blueprints are actually and is proven right, with this I laugh maniacally. They all turn their attention to me surprised that I'm still there.

"Stupid humans all you want is power. How pitiful you have yet to learn from your mistakes, oh well I suggest you leave now seeing as I'm about to crack and desire bloodshed. Muahahahahahahah!" Cyan informs them and they take her advice and leave.

Unfortunately the Straw hats (minus Sanji and Usopp) and Paulie find out the situation. Paulie attacks only to be beaten by Lucci whom reveals that they are all capable of using "Rokushiki" the six martial arts techniques.

A fire bomb is set off and the agents leave. I carry Iceburg and Paulie to safety with my face one on indifference not madness.

After Nami woke up Iceburg tells us how CP9 blackmailed Robin to help them with a buster call approved by Aokiji. With this information Cyan felt a sense of reassurance that Robin truly cares for her family.

As Aqua Laguna is commencing Luffy (carrying Nami), Zoro (carrying Chopper), and Paulie are running away from the humongous wave. In the end they make it though.

Though Kokoro joins us saying instead of a ship how about another sea train? This one was named the Rocket Man. Now that they are setting off the Franky Family tearfully request to join stating that they want to save their Big Bro.

On their way to Enies Lobby everyone agrees since they share a common enemy they should officially form an alliance. Then some separate train cars come and it seems Usopp (posed as Sogeking) and Sanji are in it they inform us of Robin's condition. The sky turns blue and Enies Lobby is in sight.

Luffy and I leave the rest of the crew and allies to fight while we enter separately. They succeed in fighting giant gatekeepers, dog-riding guards, monstrous jurors, and three headed judges and Luffy fights CP9 agent Blueno and wins.

I watch as everyone has caught up to Luffy and listen to Robin's reasoning for betraying them. After Spandam tells them of the flag on top of the Tower of Justice being that of 170 nations Luffy orders Usopp (Sogeking) to burn the flag. Luffy tells Robin to admit she wants to live and she tearfully tells them to save her. Proud, that is all I can feel for my children Robin included. I go ahead as a final resort to the Gates of Justice to save Robin if the others cannot. There is no doubt in my mind that they can and will defeat CP9 though.

I sense that my children are fighting hard, but they will prosper in the end I know it. For now I wait, wait to rescue my daughter, wait for the rest of my children to return, wait for the signal that we can leave.

My daughter is struggling with Spandam's mistreatment. So I kick him in the face and remove Robin's handcuffs.

"I'm sorry for doubting you my darling daughter, but I tried to help you leave on the path you've chosen without anymore regrets." I say to her smiling proudly. Robin is too shocked at my revelation and me showing my emotions freely. I know I will regret this in the future though.

We are all ready to escape Enies Lobby, but Luffy cannot move so I return and pick the boy up.

"How pitiful captain, you must train when this is over." I told him nonchalantly and he laughed. Then told Robin they are going back together. She smiled tearfully at this. We all jump into the sea and surprisingly land on Merry.

We meet with the Galley-La workers at sea after escaping and Merry finally gives out. We hear her voice and finally give her a final good-bye. My children are truly remarkable people to have done all this.


	7. My Son Franky and my new Son Brook

My Son Franky and My New Son Brook

After our time in Enies Lobby we returned back to Water 7. My daughter Candy was overjoyed when I visited her and trained her to unlock her Haki. All my children had to be the strongest and be able to fight anyone friend or foe. If you couldn't do that you were no longer my child. Although I made the exception with my new children the Straw hats. I had a feeling that Franky would join us soon so I made a place for him in our family.

Franky would be the child that was always good with tools. Not afraid to be him and egoistical when it comes to things he's good at. Very emotional though, as well as the greatest big bro you can have. Although he was in an accident, but he doesn't let his weakness get in the way of him being happy. My son deserves happiness, may he forever stay himself through thick and thin.

After two days of sleeping all but Luffy have awoken. Today though I sense will be quite troubling seeing as I can feel a very aggravating vice-admiral heading our way. What amuses me though is that Luffy taught himself to eat and sleep at the same time so he doesn't miss any meals, the little brattling.

My future son comes as my daughter Nami is in an emo mood. Franky tells us he used the money he stole from us to buy wood from a treasure tree to build a ship. He asked us to sail it because he always dreamed that someone he admires could ride it. He flatters me; I mean how could he not admire my good looks, charm, integrity, and people skills? Oh how good a son he'll be.

Next thing I know Vice-admiral Garp busts in like he owns the place. If he weren't an important figure in my son's life I would have killed him decades ago. Then the idiot punched Luffy with his "fist of love" that moron, well at least he's awake. After that Luffy shocks everyone, but me, into an oblivion of hysteria once he reveals that Garp is his grandfather. I zone out as the two idiots get into a comical feud and wait for our time to leave.

Zoro my directionless son finally arrived to warn us of marines. Then two marines whom Garp has asked to stand by are ordered to stop Zoro, fools, I think critically. My sons Luffy and Zoro defeat them easily and they discover one of them is an old friend. Garp then fixes the door he broke upon his entrance.

The idiot had to tell everyone who Luffy's father was didn't he? Garp just told everyone hearing distance that Luffy is Monkey D. Dragon's son, he the head of the Revolutionaries. Robin had to explain to the confused boy who he was and his significance in this messed up world we live in, oh joy.

Then Garp finally notices me the idiot.

"Ah Cyan it's been awhile! So you've gone pirate huh? Well it's nice to know you're looking out for my grandson."

"Huh? Cyan you know him?" Luffy asked confused.

"Yes, let's just say I helped in the upbringing of some boys for Garp while he was off being himself." Cyan answered coldly.

"Hey Cyan what's that supposed to mean!?" Garp questioned her, but she already left him and everyone else for awhile.

Later on Cyan returns as everyone celebrates at the barbeque party thrown in their honor. Cyan spots Aokiji and Robin chatting and makes an appearance.

"Aokiji what do you think you're doing with my daughter?" She questions her eyes glowing red.

"Cyan I promise I'm not here to hurt your children, I learned my lesson last time I did that." He answers hurriedly.

"Cyan what do you mean by daughter? Aren't I older than you?" Robin asks confused.

"In the looks department, but in actuality, no I'm actually a lot older than everyone on the crew combined plus a hundred years. Even then I'm still older. Now Aokiji I think it's time you leave." I state my eyes still glow a dark red. He heeds my advice and leaves.

Five days later my son Franky presents us with our new ship. We name it the Thousand Sunny, quite a predictable answer for the many new adventures of a group of pirates. Then we all see our brand new bounties I'm proud of Luffy and Zoro for getting quite the impressive bounties before making it to the Red Line. Then we play a game of Keep-Away with Franky and his Speedo. In the end I have officially gathered a new son seeing as he relents to joining the crew.

Usopp comes as we are leaving and my children defend themselves from Garp's attacks. Once he apologizes for his lies and rash actions Luffy takes him back and we're gone flying.

It's been three days and we are all relaxing in our new ship. After my son Zoro wakes from another nap he spots a barrel in the ocean. The barrel is an offering to the Sea Gods and yet they still open it seeing as they're pirates and instead of food and liquor (much to Luffy and Zoro's disappointment) a red light shoots out into the sky. Avoiding a storm we finally enter the Florian Triangle hoping no one will spot us.

Now appears a ghost ship with the ominous song _Binks' Sake_ being sung by a skeleton. Luffy goes to question the skeleton and Nami and Sanji join so as he won't do anything stupid. By the time it's over Brook has asked Robin and I if he can see our panties (Robin politely declines and I tell him if he wants to live to not even think about it) and joins the crew for dinner.

Usopp reveals that Brook has no shadow or reflection and he claims it was stolen and can't leave the Florian Triangle to be in the sun if he doesn't want to be disintegrated. A ghost soon appears and the gates of Thriller Bark capture us. Brook warns us and leaves after that.

Luffy wants to explore the island and Franky suggests using the mini-Merry which Usopp, Chopper, and Nami hijack and ride to shore only to crash at the shore and try to figure out where they are. With us an invisible makes a fool out of my son and licks Robin perversely so I use Kenbunshoku Haki and then Busoshoku Haki to punch it away from my daughter. It flees after that, Luffy asks me how I can defeat something I couldn't see, I answered him by saying, "I'm stronger than you." Coldly and leaving.

Later on my children leave to find their missing Nakama whilst I stay on the ship. I contemplate how I'm going to approach Gekko Moriah and how I shall have my children defeat him. Luffy I admit I love very much, but he is still human and to fulfill my goal I need to annihilate certain obstacles such as most of the Shichibukai. Even if it means sacrificing my children in the process, they'll understand seeing as I've always been there.

I explore the castle seeing as I use Haki to mask my presence. Defeated zombies most likely Luffy's doing, broken plates Nami must have been involved, ah and Brook fighting a monkey spider zombie while protecting my eldest children Franky and Robin. My children then defeat the supposed general and I see Moriah is after shadows. Luffy will be victorious there is no need to worry just yet.

The boys have lost their shadows and they except Nami, Franky, Robin, Chopper, and Usopp are back on the ship. Che. It seems I'm going to have to give my son wisdom and look for salt so as to remove Moriah's control for the time being.

After they are awakened I sense they are ready to put up a good fight. Brook's history is revealed making Luffy wanting him to join even more making me proud.

Zoro and Sanji are both in an epic battle for their current strengths. Luffy is confronting Moriah whilst both Chopper and Usopp are fighting other foes as well. They all make such a dynamic team it's too bad they're too different to combine attacks.

In the end my children minus Luffy who has yet to fight win their fights. Now it's up to them to go against Luffy's shadow inside the body of Oars. After a lot of combo attacks from the crew they were able to flip Oars over his head. Now though Moriah is in control of Oars and made them a preposition they couldn't deny. If they defeat him he will return all the shadows he has taken.

I meet with Kuma seeing as he's just hanging out.

"Hello my dear son." I say to him sweetly.

"Mother, your plan is working, not that I doubted you for a second." He answered robotically.

"Do not worry my precious son; your sacrifice shall not be in vain." I assured him softly.

"When Moriah is defeated would you like me to proceed with part two of the plan?" He asked in a monotone voice devoid of emotion.

"Yes, in the future it will help them get stronger than before." Was the answer I replied.

I love my children I really do, but my mission comes beforehand. Success is the most important objective now, especially now that Gin is done with horrifying actions of the humans. He always was emotional, but now with so many shocking events nearing I must take advantage of the insecurities that will fall upon the world. Even if I have to use my children to obtain it I shall complete my mission.

Ah. Those whose shadow was stolen are now helping Luffy before sunrise. He's getting quite large I wonder if he'll take it once part two of my plan commences.

Nightmare Luffy has immerged and is currently defeating Luffy. Just like I hoped, Luffy is using his socializing skills, and his strength to fight for what he believes is right. So before the sun disintegrates them the Straw hats' shadows return and are all safe.

Part two has commenced. Kuma is attacking my children and I feel a stinging in my long dead heart. They are not yet strong enough, what a pity, although I have to respect their undying loyalty towards Luffy. Kuma commences another attack and everyone but Zoro and Sanji are knocked unconscious.

They both ask him to trade their lives with Luffy's, but Zoro knocks Sanji unconscious and Kuma agrees to transfer Luffy's pain into Zoro.

Kuma teleports to where I am at the entrance of the ship.

"Dragon raised a good son with a fine crew right mother?" He asked.

"Yes, good job Kuma you played your part perfectly! My son truly knows how to make a mother proud. Now let me add the chip so you can still help your dear mother extract information from the World Government." I told him happily.

"Yes mother." He replied and let me install a chip into him. What a wonderful son I have/had. It's too bad I had to sacrifice him to the World Government, but it's for the greater good.

Once everyone is feeling better we celebrate defeating yet another Shichibukai. I comfort my son Zoro and accept my new son Brook. We get more of a back-story on how he met Laboon and his promise then pledges his life to Luffy.

Two days later a grave is built for those who've lost their lives. Now that we have everything ready to continue our journey we set out following the Log Pose to Fishman Island.

I can't wait for our next destination! Being able to see one of my sons again was worthwhile as well. Oh my, I hope I haven't turned into a female version of Whitebeard.


	8. New Son Brook and a Secret Revealed

New Son Brook and a Secret Revealed

It's been a few days since we left the Florian Triangle and it's been Sea King one after another. Nothing very interesting has happened since Brook fits right in.

Brook is my now eldest son. He's been in an accident, but lost his life only to be revived. A fun, good-natured spirit, but like my other son Sanji a mega pervert. My son has been lonely for awhile waiting to complete a promise to his lost friends only to be back in action with his family. While he doesn't particularly look normal, he fits in with the unique individuals in the crew. Also he's a wonderful musician maybe that's why Luffy loves him so.

Ah. It seems Luffy has spotted the Red Line. Well it seems I'm going to have to supply him with some information to get to the New World in the future. Phase three of my plan has yet to begin and he won't be leaving before he's fit for the New World.

Both Luffy and Brook see this as an obstacle to their fulfilling their dreams and try not to get discouraged. So Robin, Brook, and Luffy decide to use one of Franky's many contraptions and look for Fishman Island in the Shark Submerge. Even after 5000 meters they find no sign of the island. Although they did find a rabbit Sea King which Luffy defeats easily.

The sea king spits out a mermaid, Keimi and her talking starfish Pappug. She tries to sell us some takoyaki and we all get along swimmingly. After that she calls her friend Hatchan.

It seems he was captured by the Macro Pirates who are currently threatening to sell him into slavery. Luffy after consulting Nami states that he shall help her save her friend. That moment I pat Luffy on the head and wore a small smile shocking everyone yet again. After giving them an icy glare they looked away and apologized for being rude. I gave them a nod and went to the crow's nest to watch my precious children from afar so as to not get too attached to them. For once I'm glad my heart is long dead. If it were still beating I would have never met such beautiful and lost souls and see them find their way into the light of life. Though those words will forever haunt me like always.

Keimi then used her ability to talk with fish to navigate us to where Hatchan is. We dock at Grove 44 of Sabaody Archipelago but before we arrive have a brief battle with Flying Fish Riders. Seeing as they are nowhere near capable of defeating my children I zone out for the rest of the fight.

Here and there I hear snippets of information. Like Keimi has been captured by the Macro pirates about 30 times and how Hatchan was a former Arlong pirate. Nami became the bigger person and convinced everyone to save Keimi and Pappug once they were captured. Also that Sanji's bounty picture unknowingly ruined the man Duval's life. Then Sanji kicked him in the face and said he does not care. The Sunny can go in reverse and there are other secrets which I don't care to know. And finally we are ready to head out to the rest of Sabaody Archipelago.

We have a small takoyaki party over our victory. Then Duval comes back and with his now beautiful face thanks us and gives us his Den Den Mushi number.

We dock in Grove 41 and I leave stating I have business to handle. Technically I do though; I'm going to see my two children on the island, the twins Daniel and Danielle.

Daniel is a good height at 6'3 he has white hair, lithe muscles, black eyes, and he's wonderful at martial arts and his preference is Busoshoku Haki. Danielle has white hair as well, lithe muscles, tan skin like her brother, blue eyes, excels in swordsmanship and prefers Haoshoku Haki. Together they are able to make up for one another's weaknesses, but they get me all the information I need on Sabaody Archipelago and the pirates that reside here.

My children live in the richer parts of Sabaody Archipelago, but own a pub in the lawless zone. There they get information from other pirates and make plenty of money for themselves. I enter the pub and see Danielle dealing with a group of pirates when she sees me.

"Okaasan." She replies in a monotone voice, just like I taught her when dealing with shady characters.

"Danielle you know why I'm here Daniel can handle things for you can't you Daniel?" I ask sensing Daniel entering.

"Yes mother." He replies in monotone as well.

"Okaasan here's what I've gathered so far. The eleven supernovae are all residing in Sabaody. Supernovae are rookie pirates who have bounties over a hundred million Beli." She showed me the supernovae's bounty posters and I informed her that Zoro and Luffy were my new sons and her new brothers. To that she idly nodded and smirked at the prospect at having a younger brother.

"Well come on let's show you around, it's been a decade since you've been to Sabaody. Two years ago was the family reunion at your island was where we meet all our siblings. I can't wait to have them at the next one though." She replied in an excited tone.

"Hey Danielle I'm joining you guys, don't worry I have Mavis in charge she'll be fine." Daniel said and left with us to give me a tour of Sabaody. We saw some World Nobles, a supernova, and finally we saw the rest of the Straw hats from a distance.

"So that's Nico Robin huh? I thought she would be more inconspicuous looking." Danielle exclaimed at seeing the Devil's Child.

"Yes, now remember they are all family now so don't be too hard on them at the next reunion." I chided them sternly.

"Hai Okaasan/mother." They answered me dully. We were in Grove 21 when we saw two supernovae "Massacre Soldier" Killer (bounty 162 million Beli) and "The Mad Monk" Urouge (bounty 108 million Belli) about to go all out in a fight. Before anything happened though "Red Flag" X Drake (bounty 222 million Beli) intervened and I nodded to Danielle and Daniel.

Danielle had Killer pinned down with her leg on his back and Daniel had Urouge down by twisting his arm.

"Fools do you want to attract an admiral here and put you in Impel Down before you even make it to the New World?" Danielle and Daniel said at the same time in an icy tone. I laughed at this making everyone stare at me.

"Children it's not their fault that they aren't up to speed on the rules here." I chastised them playfully.

"Anyways you shouldn't stereotype didn't X Drake try and stop the two idiots?" I questioned.

"Sorry Okaasan/mother." They said in crestfallen voices.

"It's alright you already public humiliated them there's no need to feel down. Now come on we have other matters to attend to." I said once snapped my fingers creating ice balls on both sides of my head.

"Yes Okaasan/mother, let's go." They both said at the same time.

Once they left Trafalgar Law nonchalantly asked X Drake of how many people he has killed not caring for the strange trio. Whilst the ones humiliated i.e. Killer and Urouge were wondering who they were and X Drake was contemplating on whether or not the woman was insulting or complimenting him.

Now that we're gone I sense Keimi was kidnapped again so to prevent my son from worrying I bring a couple hundred million Beli with me to buy her back. Then I ask my children to take me to the Slave Auction to see if we can get anymore new recruits or valuable prizes. Both of them smirk and we head to the auction house on Grove 1. This will definitely be amusing I thought.

At the auction house I see my other Nakama but ignore them. I sit in front of Kidd and Killer and the aisles next to Trafalgar Law. The whole thing amuses me and my children very much.

The mermaid is finally displayed and the brat Saint Charloss bids 500 million Beli on her.

"600 million!" I say creating a gasp in the people.

"700 million!" He yells in reply.

"800 million!" I yell back at him creating hysteria with the other nobles. Then Luffy comes crashing in, nice entrance my son makes a great first impression.

Luffy runs to Keimi but is stopped by Hatchi. This causes the nobles to freak out and then a shot rings out. Luffy punches Charloss when he tries to shoot Hatchi again after gloating. All the nobles are shocked and clear out when Roswald gets angry.

"Sorry guys I couldn't hold back." Luffy apologizes.

"Why'd you have to do that Luffy I wanted to slice him!?" Zoro commented.

"Please he tried to out-bid me for Keimi I would've killed that brattling before you could even take a step forward." I said icily.

"Cyan where have you been we've been looking everywhere for you!?" My children besides Daniel and Danielle ask.

"I told you I had matters to attend to didn't I?" I answered them with a question.

"Cyan I'm hungry did you bring anything to eat?" Luffy asked me.

"I still have some takoyaki I saved while you were inhaling it." I answered and gave him the takoyaki.

"Cyan do you have any for us too?!" Usopp and Chopper asked hopefully. I don't answer seeing as the guards try to fight them, but loose terribly.

Shalulia the only female noble goes to the fish bowl intending to kill Keimi. At the same time though Rayleigh and I use Haki and she faints. Then he admits why he's here and sees Hatchi and connects the dots and we both use Haki on the guards to make them pass out.

Then he comments that he's been waiting to meet Luffy, removes the collar of Keimi, apologizes to Kidd and Law for the blast of Haki, and finally sees me.

"Cyan it's been awhile since I've last seen you." He exclaims.

"Rayleigh, I hoped you were dead, but it seems my wish wasn't granted." I tell him coldly.

"Still as cold as ever I see." He stated.

"Cyan you know him?" Robin asks me. And before I can answer Rayleigh replies.

"What kind of man would I be if I forgot my ex-wife?" He states. Everyone looked at me shocked besides Daniel and Danielle.

"You just had to tell them didn't you?" I ask him rhetorically.

"Cyan how old are you, why didn't you tell us?!" Nami asked is hysterics.

"Nami I'm not telling you my age and you never asked." I replied nonchalantly. They let it go seeing as I'm glaring coldly at them.

Kidd then offers to take care of the marines while the others escape. Both Luffy and Law take this as an insult and join him and I chuckle. When they finished creating mayhem Rayleigh and I chuckle in delight.

I walk up to Luffy as he states he'll find One Piece shocking the other two captains.

"Luffy you and the rest of the crew should leave before an admiral comes; you're still not ready to take one yet." I inform him.

"Whoa! Cyan don't sneak up on me that's rude." He chastises me teasingly.

"Well I'll see you guys later I have to wrap up my business here. Later!" I say with Daniel and Danielle following me secretly so as not to get caught by the marines.

"See-ya!" He shouts after me. I leave and phase four of my plan commences when Kuma attacks the Straw hats once again. This is for their own good and I already decided where Kuma will send them, Luffy and the others will thank me later on.

I return to meet Kuma to see a Pacifista fighting the Heart and Kidd pirates. It recognizes me and gives the crews my information.

"Aoi D. Cyan aka _The Vampire _the strongest woman in the world." It says robotically. Then while the others are looking at me strangely, figures they are men. Quickly and efficiently I use Law's nodaichi to cut thing in pieces.

"Here's your nodaichi, sorry I took it without permission." I give him back the nodaichi and then the real Kuma appears causing the other pirates to go back into battle mode.

"Phase three is complete mother. I shall send you new should I receive any." He informed me monotonously.

"Good job Kuma! Now would you mind helping your mother get to Boa's ship so I can inform her about phase four of the plan?" I asked him once last time.

"Yes mother and he sat me down on his right shoulder and we left but not before I said one last thing.

"See you soon Kidd and Heart Pirates!" With that we were gone for the time being. Phase three of my plan was finally completed and by the end of the month phase four will be completed as well.


	9. Preparations for Phase 4

Preparations for Phase 4

Kuma gave me the coordinates of Boa's ship. I had three days before my children arrived to their new destination. Once Luffy realized his strength he will advise the others to take a break for training for the New World. Sure I've been there for centuries and have been able to handle my own against its many mysteries and unpredictability, but I couldn't just babysit my children when I had more family that needed my guidance on what to do for the new era approaching. This was the best for all of us and soon they would realize it.

Now I've finally found the Kuja Pirates' ship. I see one of my many children Boa Hancock the empress of Amazon Lily. Once I see the ship I run on water using Haki on the water to harden when I step on it. Then I somersaulted onto the deck of the ship and greeted my daughter.

"Hello Boa you look even lovelier than the last time I've seen you." I compliment her so as to make her feel special when truly I see her as nothing more than another human girl.

"Okaasan oh how I've missed you and thank you!" She exclaims.

"All the Kuja pirates look robust and battle ready, you've all been training right?" I ask knowing they love being known for their strength.

"Of course Okaasan we would never abolish the name of the family in which you have accepted us in." They all say simultaneously.

"Well we have a new group of pirates joining our family. Two who are supernovae the rest are also part of the crew. They have potential to be something in the New World should they get proper training which they will, but I need to break a couple rules and get you all to comply to them, but if you do not I will do as you wish and move on without your cooperation." I inform them knowing they will do as I say seeing as when not pleasing me then I will not help them should they need it, the rest of the family included. Also because they see me as a goddess and want to be a part of the creation of peace in the world and have a place in history as time goes on.

"Of course we will Okaasan we shall always be your humble followers what is it you need of us?" Boa Hancock speaks for them all.

"A man Monkey D. Luffy is of pure heart and intentions. Not once has he thought of woman as anything but other people. Never has he fallen in love with anything but the sea and adventure so I have chosen Kuma to send him to Amazon Lily in two days time. There I will have the other women see what a man like him is like and once you return he will ask you for a ship to return to his Nakama. Before he can even ask you, you will have both Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold to fight him. There you shall see his pure intentions and help him to Fire Fist Ace's execution to help with Whitebeard's attack on Marineford in the upcoming war. Then greet him once he leaves and return him to the island then Rayleigh will teach him to use Haki. Not in Amazon Lily, but wherever he deems fit. Will you still cooperate?" I ask knowing their answer.

"Of course Okaasan, but should he be defeated by my sisters Marigold and Sandersonia and dies it is neither my problem nor care. " Hancock replies in boastful tone thinking that her beauty will win in the end.

"That is fine now I must go I have other preparations to make. Good-bye my dear children I shall see you again in the near future."

~Impel Down Level 6 Ace and Jimbei's chambers~

Ace and Jimbei are rotting in Impel Down waiting for Ace's execution. Unknown to both of them their leader and mother Aoi D. Cyan shall be saving one of them and have the other be saved in the near future. No cameras can see her and the guards and other prisoners have been frozen with her ability to use the elements thanks to many centuries training after she immortalized.

"Ace, Jimbei my darling sons I have come to tell you of the wonder I have contributed for your safety."She tells them softly yet in a stern way.

"Mother we have missed you so, it's not so often we can see you." They both answer with loving yet respectful tones.

"Ace I cannot let you die here, your father and mother entrusted me to keep you safe always. I thought I could trust in your abilities and your Nakama to make sure you are never captured. It seems I wasn't wrong, but you've let your emotions get the better of you haven't you?" Cyan questioned him disappointedly.

"Marshall D. Teach killed Thatch and later asked me to kill my brother once we met once more, I couldn't keep my control any longer. I'm sorry mother I know you've trained me that the mission comes before my emotions, but I don't have the control to keep in check after that." He replies irate yet sad.

"For your safety to be assured I shall have relocated with the rest of the world thinking you are dead until I have said so. Jimbei may you please keep this a secret from all whom are not family and are on my list to not inform?"She replied in a commanding voice that made them both flinch and stopping them from any protests they might have.

"Of course mother, but you must give my mind a mental reminder so as I can act as if he's really died until I'm freed." He replied in an apprehensive tone.

"I shall and Ace from now on you will be in the protection of your family until I give you the liberty to make an appearance." She replied unwavering and commandingly. Ace nodded and mentally told her he loved her. Cyan then freed him of the seastone restraining him and made a body double with all his memories, personality, genes, and temporarily power using a voodoo technique she learned. When this Ace died a woman living in West Blue by the name Marissa shall die in his place.

After giving Jimbei a mental reminder and blocking it for a certain amount of time she healed Ace and they left Impel Down without a trace. Ace knew that Cyan was his chosen mother from the dreams he had at night.

His birth mother always appeared in his dreams. Portgaz D. Rouge always told him how he always loved his father, Gol D. Roger, which always disgusted him. Then she would tell him how he loved a married woman, Silvers D. Cyan (at the time but really Aoi D. Cyan), but couldn't be with her due to his incurable disease. So the bastard asked Rouge for a child he could give to the woman he loved as a good-bye present for when he died. Rouge seeing this as the only time to truly be with the man she loved did as he asked and bore his child. Even keeping way past his due date to protect the boy for her true love's real love when Cyan finally came she protected her from marines stating Roger asked her to protect his offspring for him and she agreed. After finally giving him birth she named him Ace seeing as he was a boy. Then gave the boy to Cyan to raise and love seeing as she could feel herself losing the her will to keep living after going through so much pain.

Cyan always cared for him. She taught him to fight, always told him the truth, and always gave him love that he didn't think she could muster and reciprocate. When he found out Cyan couldn't have any children seeing as she died long ago only to be kept existent he tried being the strongest he could be.

Then a marine came and told us of his promise to Roger, my loathed father. He wanted to take me somewhere to be safe and train to become a marine. Cyan asked me what I wanted to do before giving any consent. I told her I wanted to train on my own so she could continue her mission, but told her I would become a pirate, pirate king to be exact. She smiled and allowed me to go on with my choice, but promised she would visit me every year on my birthday.

And that she did, when I saw her on Whitebeard's ship I was attempting to kill him. She restrained me by telling me what was wrong with my tactics and scolded me for being reckless. Never once did she tell me to not kill him. When Marco asked her she replied with, "It's his decision so why should I restrain him from killing someone he wants to exterminate? As his mother I should respect his decisions and support him. That's why you shouldn't be so reckless!" At that moment I knew Cyan will always be there for me no matter what the odds or circumstances, not because she saw me as an asset which I am, but because she loved me and I her.

Then at Alabasta I heard about trying to get rid of Crocodile I laughed knowing she would have his Shichibukai status confiscated and taken to Impel Down. She was just that kind of woman when pissed. Once I told her about Teach and seeing Luffy she hugged me and said she would make him a part of the family she has created secretly and to make him stronger. I agreed and we spent the rest of the evening together.

That was the last I heard from her until I saw she joined Luffy's crew. She truly cared for me and knew she would love Luffy and his Nakama soon enough. Although she keeps it to a minimum she truly cares for all her children and only shows it to the strongest, since they are usually the ones who she has to save and reopen their eyes to the good of the world to. No matter what I always call her mother, but when I called her Cyan on accident once out of embarrassment when she first greeted me on Whitebeard's ship her eyes flickered with so much sadness that I explained that she was my mother and she finally smiled and then started scolding me.

Even now I follow my mother's wishes since she is wiser than anyone currently alive. To live so long shows you what is truly justice and what is humanity's sick twisted ways of conducting it. Marines and the World Government are injustice she always told me. The Revolutionaries are the closest to justice when compared to anyone else.

Even though I'll miss Pops and Marco and the rest of the Whitebeard pirates my mother is always my first priority. She says all will be ready for me once I go through the doors of Impel Down. I have another family and they will protect me and love me unconditionally. Mother says she will inform the Whitebeard pirates who survive after the war of my location so we can regroup and reassemble. All this she does for me and I can't help but let a tear slip.

Like any good mother she kisses my eye and tells me to stop crying or she'll kick my ass for being so emotional after escaping the mightiest prison in the world. I say goodbye to my current life and welcome my mother's orders. She has never doubted me so I will not doubt her either. This is my time to greet my new family and prepare the welcoming for my old one. My one hope is that Luffy will be alright though.


	10. Marineford

Marineford

Today was a day for war to commence. The beginning of a new era was quickly approaching. Ace's body double would either die or possibly be saved today. No one knew what the outcome would be, but like so many times I would watch.

Whitebeard was approaching from the most unimaginable location possible. The remaining Shichibukai, the three admirals, and finally all the marines they could bring in were waiting. Luffy it seems will join this fight as well. War shall make him realize he needs to take a break and train before he can set off to discover One Piece.

Secrets will be revealed to the world today. The offspring of Gol D. Roger and Monkey D. Dragon will be exposed to the whole world to see. In the end nobody will win because both teams are strong and will have to settle for a tie. Nobody loves to lose, but it happens. Fate is a fickle foe from which you pray to be on their good side.

Who will win? The scum called pirates or injustice known as the World Government? All of this to prove a point, win back your brother, and all for the sake to see who's stronger. Humans are such emotional creatures, I wish I could say the same about myself but alas I cannot. After all I stopped being human the day I found out I could not die, ever.

In my 2000 years existing I have grown wiser, stronger, and more influential. My families of misfits all try to please me when just being a part of my family is enough. Ace is my son, a gift from Rouge and Roger, so for them I shall keep him alive. No regrets, but a promise I have yet to accomplish.

Ah. Whitebeard is here; long live the prowess of humans and emotions alike. No longer will things be peaceful because a new era is fast approaching and like most things humans does, it will start with a bang.

Ace's body double sounds so believable to the others that I'm quite proud of my work. Then I see the determination to rescue a fellow brother from death that stuns me to no end. Whitebeard uses his Gura Gura no Mi and creates a tsunami. This signals the beginning of war and the end to an era. May the strongest live and prosper for now and forever.

Little Oars Junior tries to save his brother so much it pains me on the desperation in his voice. Then as soon as it comes it ends, logically speaking I shouldn't even have emotions, but I died happy and was reborn broken-hearted. Still my will to feel, to love, to want are all there. I feel many things for my family especially love and want to create a world of peace for them.

The only way to get what I want is through power, influence, and sacrifices. Humans don't do anything peacefully so I as an immortal will do as much as I can on both counts with the least casualties possible.

My newest son Luffy has literally dropped from the sky with Impel Down prisoners ready for the fight. He may not be too bright but Luffy has a charm that I am proud to see in his own self.

Past enemies are now new allies in this quite exhilarating war. Betrayal will be done though, you can never completely trust someone if they're human. Unless your Luffy of course, but he shall fight hard and grow stronger than ever before. What will Whitebeard think of his son's brother? I guess I'll have to wait and see.

Jimbei is fighting as well; it seems the memory block has yet to wear off. I'm surprised to see Ivankov as well; Dragon must have forgotten to inform me that he was captured. Oh well I deal with another day. Crocodile tries to kill Whitebeard but Luffy stops him stating that he's important to Ace so he can't let him touch him.

Luffy rushes through the crowd to try and save him. Fake Ace tries to stop him but it doesn't work. Then Sengoku reveals Luffy's lineage and I learn that Hancock fell in love with him. That's bitter irony from a woman who hates men to fall in love with a boy.

As a new fight between Luffy and Mihawk commences Sentomaru and an army of Pacifista make an entrance. This time I am forced to make an entrance seeing as they're using the image of one of my sons to win this war.

"Lightning sword." I say activating my sword to use lightning when fighting.

"Cyan you made an entrance huh? You always were one to watch and handle things peacefully, but when you're irate you truly deserve your title." Whitebeard stated.

"Kuma was as much a son to me as Thatch was to you." I say slashing the Pacifista destroying them into piles of worthless pieces.

"I see, so you will take over once this war ends?" He asks in a knowing tone.

"Yes, I shall uphold balance in the New World in your stead and shall take care of your family after all I do owe you." I answer him coldly.

"Good luck with that and give your family a nod of approval for me?" He replies in return.

"Of course now I must end this quickly." I answer him in reply.

Squard then stabs Whitebeard through his chest. Shocking almost everyone and I finish defeating the Pacifista and restrain Sentomaru from fighting any longer. Then Squard informed everyone of the trickery he believed from the Marines. Whitebeard hugged his son and told him he loved him which made me proud and wondering if I should've married him. I reject the possibility seeing as he was too emotional for my tastes.

Then Whitebeard caused an earthquake that tilted the city of Marineford. He may be strong but I could do the same thing if I truly wanted. The allies of Whitebeard keep fighting and I see Luffy is in the presence of the three admirals.

"Shadow travel." I use shadows to travel behind the admirals and kick them from behind.

"Aoi D. Cyan the strongest woman in the world what brings you here?" Sengoku questions me on my intentions.

"I will become the next Yonko in Whitebeard's place, but it seems you are threatening my son Luffy." I reply shocking everyone with my reply and turned the broadcast back on before speaking. All around the world people hear my declaration and wonder if I'm insane for taking on the three admirals and that Luffy was my son at such a young looking age. So I give everyone a show.

"Black flames of hate from within." I say looking at Aokiji and he starts crying in agony and his body starts morphing. Then I dodge a magma punch from Akainu.

"Statue: form stone." I use one of my many spells that my children have given me from borrowing their devil fruit for a short amount of time. Akainu is temporarily turned to stone for an hour. Sengoku prepares to commence a lightning attack but I have a trick up my sleeve.

"Mirror: reflect." Sengoku's attack then hits him in my place and he's momentarily stopped. Luffy then unleashes a huge amount of Haki and Whitebeard is taken down by a couple of marines in his old age.

Once Sengoku is back on his feet he tries to stop Luffy from freeing Ace, but Luffy is able to do so. Now the two brothers fight side by side. Ace truly looks real here but he is not.

Whitebeard then orders his allies to return to the New World and stubbornly stays whilst Ace takes the killing blow meant for Luffy from Akainu (Akainu was turned back from his stone figure because I had to return Hancock her powers). Then the fake Ace says his final words and Whitebeard finally defeats Akainu.

Then Blackbeard makes his presence known and fights Whitebeard. In the end Blackbeard takes his Devil Fruit and Whitebeard dies standing. I go to Blackbeard and inform him of whom I am.

"Marshall D. Teach now known as Blackbeard I am Aoi D. Cyan. If you think you can defeat me you are quite wrong seeing as I am and always will be the most powerful woman in the world. With Whitebeard's death I shall become a Yonko in his stead should you try to defy me I will mercilessly kill you and obliterate your every being and your new crew. Since I doubt you believe in my abilities I shall give you a small taste of my power. Infinity Agony level one." With that Blackbeard and his crew screamed in intense agony shocking everyone of my power.

"That is only level one there are ten should you defy me I will give you level ten only. Should you choose to defy the other Yonkos I personally do not care just as long as you know your place in my presence and my children will inform me should you choose to not heed my advice." With that I left seeing as Shanks was here to end the war.

Then I take Luffy's hat from Shanks as I leave and head to where Buggy and Trafalgar Law are speaking. I leap into the air and snatch my sons Jimbei and Luffy from Buggy and land gracefully on Law's submarine. This surprise and confused the others. Sengoku was about to attack when I placed my sons down and deflected the lightning attack with my arm.

"Sengoku if you or any marines try to hurt my children ever again I shall destroy the World Government by unleashing the Ancient Weapons on the world." I warned him with ice seething from my words. Everyone looks shocked at my revelation.

"Stand down!" He yells and Law hurriedly escapes Marineford while treating my sons.

As we retreat Hancock finally stops the submarine and we meet her back on the surface. She asks about Luffy's condition and he responds with the answer that he is preserved but in critical condition. Then Ivankov and the Impel Down prisoners arrive on a stolen marine ship.

"Trafalgar Law vy did you save Luffy?" Ivankov asked and Law stated he had no obligation.

"Ah Okaasan forgive me for not greeting you!" Boa Hancock exclaimed when they noticed my presence.

"Cyan did you mean vhat you said about the ancient veapons?" Ivankov asked putting everyone's attention on me.

"Have I ever lied when my children are in danger? No. So yes if I have to I will be able to activate the Ancient Weapons and destroy the World Government. They know I can too seeing as I've done it before." I informed everyone. Everyone's eyes widen at the information.

"Okaasan when have you needed to use them?" Hancock asks me.

"A millennia and a half ago I was discovered by the World Government and used the Ancient Weapons to fight them and to let them know their place in society as bellow me." Then Jimbei emerges from the submarine. He thanked Trafalgar Law for saving his life in. Hancock then demands Bepo gives her a den den Mushi to contact the Kuja Pirates so that Luffy can recover from his injuries without risk of being discovered.

"Okaasan we've missed you so much!" The Kuja pirates reply once they see me. The Heart Pirates are confused as to why they call me mother when I look so young.

"I'm 2000 years old don't you think your screaming will deter my hearing added to old age?" I ask them playfully.

"Ah I apologize for their actions Okaasan!" Hancock quickly apologizes.

"Its fine Boa, but I need to make my debut in the New World and become the new Yonko in Whitebeard's stead. So can you pass me a den den Mushi?" Hancock nods and gives her the den den Mushi.

I call my daughter Liberty and my son Free so they can make a portal. A portal soon appears shocking and intriguing everyone.

"Mother come all is ready for our conquest in the New World." Free tells me.

"No greeting to your brother or sisters huh? Oh well, Boa and Jimbei protect your newest brother I shall return in one week time." I comment before leaving with Free.

My conquest of the New World has commenced. All of Whitebeard's former territories minus Fishman Island which has been placed under Big Mom's protection are now in my possession. The families I have raised over the decades are stationed in each island.

I need not worry since they can all use Haki and are masters in all types of fighting and weaponry. My being a Yonko has finally been confirmed and I am ready to return to Amazon Lily. On the upside to my being a Yonko I have accepted the former Whitebeard pirates to join my family. All of them were truly grateful and have called me 'mother' of 'Okaasan' while I call them my children.

Peace and balance has returned somewhat but Blackbeard is still in pursuit. He's stolen some territories from the other Yonkos, but he is nowhere near my level. I make a body double of myself to rule in my place while I return to Amazon Lily and check on my sons and daughters.


	11. A Bittersweet Evening

A Bittersweet Evening

Cyan had just returned to Amazon Lily. She was worried for her children and wanted to inform them of her success in becoming the new Yonko. Centuries after Centuries all she would do is plan and watch. Now she acted and was one step closer to achieving her life-long goal.

While she was initiating her conquest to become a Yonko her daughter Boa Hancock had to deal with the… men. They were useless, disgusting, and so much worse, but Okaasan had said her brothers and other men were also needed for this world to continue being.

Years ago at the family reunion the Kuja Pirates and her met her new brothers and sisters. They were all nice and each and every one of them loved Okaasan/Mother dearly. She was a light, a ray of hope, but also one whom was forever out of their reach. Okaasan/Mother could not grow older like them, but she was wise and loved them as if they were her blood. It truly wasn't deep familiar love but a motherly love that would stay always. That woman cherished memories, but kept a mask so as not to lose herself, but it all proved to be difficult when she was starting to act mad. Luckily she was given help before it could become a problem and she's been able to control herself ever since. Although when needing to strike fear she'll put on an insane grin and cackle maniacally.

Tomorrow would be Okaasan's/Mother's return and her birthday. So Boa Hancock asked Jimbei if they should greet her with a party to lift her spirits on Luffy getting hurt. Both agreed to the idea and asked Trafalgar Law if he and his crew would join the celebration, the Dark Doctor was forced to agree by the urging of his crew.

They were all doing different duties for the event. The Kuja Pirates were cooking for the event; the Heart Pirates were decorating the beach; and finally Boa Hancock, Jimbei, and Trafalgar Law were supervising and rearranging things to the best of their abilities. Once they were finished all they had to do was anticipate the arrival of the guest of honor.

When Cyan jumped into the party through a portal she was not expecting a party. It seemed her children and the guests wanted to celebrate an unknown festivity, did she not get the memo? Oh well she can contemplate matters later for now she had to ask before she ruined the party with her bafflement.

"Why is everyone celebrating?" Cyan finally asked.

"Okaasan/Mother today is your birthday!" Hancock and Jimbei answered simultaneously.

"Ah. I forgot it was today, the years truly go flying by." Cyan replied in a distant voice.

"So how old are you?" Shachi from the Heart Pirates asked.

"2001 years old give or take a year, or maybe a decade, but definitely not a century." She replied in a nonchalant tone as if it was normal to live that long.

"Wow." That was his quite original reply.

"Mother doesn't age, she just exists, but do not ask why or how please." Jimbei replied to lighten the mood and exile the tension that built itself around one measly question and reply. Everyone agreed and finally started partying like pirates should.

Trafalgar Law and Cyan watched the others party from a distance seeing as someone had to be responsible in this group of misfits. When the final partygoer finally passed out the pirate captain asked Cyan if they could chat for awhile. She nodded seeing as the young man was someone to be wary of in the future.

"When Mr. Straw hat wakes up and reunites with his group what are you, a Yonko, going to do?" He questioned getting straight to the point of matters.

"Not one to beat around the bush huh? Well I shall continue traveling with my son but I will have someone attend to matters for me, with my consolation of course." She answered him with indifference.

"I see. So how is it that you have so many followers and yet most people haven't heard of your organization or pirate name?" He asked yet another hard question that she knew she would have to answer so as to not cause suspicion.

"My influence is widespread seeing as I was allied to Gol D. Roger, married to Silvers Rayleigh, and being the most powerful woman in the world. When my children were at their lowest point in life I came and offered them a chance to become stronger and grow prosperous. Would you turn down such an offer? I think not. Their adoration for me is of their own free will I only helped fix what was once broken. In time I grew to love them as a mother and have asked them to call me Okaasan if they are female and Mother if they are male. Unlike most mothers I love my children equally. There are no exceptions, but why do you want to know Trafalgar Law?" Cyan answered unwaveringly.

"I see. My interest in knowing is because you are quite different from any human being. So I theorized (not guessed Law is too cool for that) that you cannot be human, but if not human what are you?" He asked curiosity seething from his words.

"Immortal. That is what I am and has been for so long, but once I was human just like you." She answered pointing at herself then at him to emphasize her point. If he was shocked he certainly didn't show it, but that's what interested Cyan, his ability to hide what he truly felt and portray other emotions.

"Would you like to dance Miss Aoi?" He spontaneously asked surprising her slightly.

"You remembered my name how charming; I would take great pleasure in doing so Mr. Trafalgar." She answered him in a mocking tone. They both made their way to the center of the dancing area and danced to a medium paced tune.

Both of them were truly enamored with the uniqueness of the other. One being immortal whilst the other was a professional manipulator intrigued them both. How it came to be they would never know, but at the end of the dance they both leaned in and did the unexpected. Both parties in said situation kissed one another. A spark was created and their destinies were intertwined, but neither would perceive this sensation just yet.

Both beings said their goodnights and left one another to contemplate what they were feeling. Fate had a twisted way of making things; love was one of them, this love especially.


	12. The Decision

The Decision

After Cyan returned and had a small party with her children and had a small chat with Trafalgar Law she waited. For two thousand and one years she had been cursed with immortality. When she met Roger and his crew she was completely happy to be alive for so long. She had even fallen in love which has never happened before. Although she considers herself a liar from the white lie she told Law.

There is one child she loves unconditionally and more than anything. Ace, the child Roger gave me as a reminder of the love we shared and as a memento of how much he loved me. To raise him was an honor, when Rayleigh saw him he understood why I ended our marriage. Of course I loved him, but I loved Roger more. He understood, but made me promise him that I would find happiness with another in HIS place. To release the tension in the atmosphere at the moment I agreed and told him I would but if I saw him I would act cold.

Even though that's how I acted him whenever I saw him I still thought of him. Now that I had time I reminisced my time with Ace. He was an intelligent child, but I had him study the Grand Line for when he became a pirate like his father. We had so many good memories and then he left with Garp to a place he can train with his safety assured.

Next thing I hear he was seventeen and a captain of his own crew. I was so proud of him, especially elated to learn that someone had taught him manners! On my travels I ran into him and his crew and we all got along, then we met with Shanks and his crew.

When they met they talked of a boy named Luffy. He meant nothing to me seeing as I only cared for the well-being of my son. After they partied for the whole night I brought my son to his ship and tucked him into bed like when he was younger. Shanks chose that moment to consult with me on his suspicions.

"Are you in love with him Cyan?" He asked me seriously.

"I love him yes, but as a woman to a man, no. He is a gift given to me by someone I loved and always will."

"He's Roger's son isn't he? Rayleigh would never cheat on you no matter how beautiful the other woman is or how much she tried to seduce him." Shanks spoke with admiration.

"Yes, but I am not his mother. Still he is precious to me and I won't let him die. He will forever be mine when the time comes. I will make sure to keep him by my side forever."

After we chatted he left and I stayed to watch my son. At first light we left to a new island. Once there I began my work for peace and said goodbye to my son. He hugged me and said he couldn't wait until his birthday.

My son Ace is more important than any of my other children. No daughter could ever attain my love as much as my son Ace. None of my other children amount to the same emotion I carry for Ace. Not even Luffy could do that and he's my spoiled son in the Straw hat family.

A week has passed and it only feels like a day. I have telepathically heard from Ace that he just met with the remainder of the Whitebeard crew and they're all happy to be reunited. Each and every one of them has pledged allegiance to me and are staying in the island of Jikan to protect Ace and to reinforce themselves.

Jikan my home island has never been discovered by anyone outside my family and Gin. Gin gave me the island as an apology for giving up on the mission for peace. Sailors who get close to Jikan end up in whirlpools or are attacked by my children native there. No one is allowed in there unless they wear my entrance charm.

At the young age of twenty five she became an immortal. She couldn't bare existence if Ace died as she stayed the same. So she would do the most hideous thing of a mother to her child. Cyan would make her son the same as her, he bore the same tattoo as she, and there was a mage on her island that could recite the spell for her son without knowing or questioning the aftereffects. She will tell Marco to get the same tattoo and have the natives of a certain island in West Blue give their lives for them.

Then Ace will have an eternal friend and can stay with me forever. I wouldn't have to do this if I can somehow become human in five years though. Hah! There's no way to reverse it though so I'll have to do this even if my son doesn't want it.

"AAAAACCCCCCEEEEE!" A screaming Luffy replied.

So he finally woke up. Well that's my cue to leave and wait. I told Jimbei to go talk with him and once he left the Heart Pirates started preparing to leave. Then Rayleigh appeared from a long swim.

"Cyan you look beautiful as always." He complimented.

"Rayleigh I see you're still aging and turning into an old man." I replied icily.

With that he left to talk with Luffy and like I predicted to offer to train him in the ways of Haki. I said goodbye to Law and the Heart Pirates and retreated to my throne as a Yonko. When I saw the newspaper I saw Luffy's decision to train two years before entering the New World. Smart boy he can be. Still not as good as Ace but at least he's getting there.

For now I had other things to attend to. One of them being Doflamingo and the other troublesome supernovae who think they can challenge me and get away with it.


	13. A Majority Learns the Truth

A Majority Learns the Truth

Nico Robin was an intelligent woman. She was also a part of the dysfunctional family of the Straw hats. So when she heard of her captain's decision she was truly surprised seeing as he was once to rush into things without a thought. Now she was helping the Revolutionary Army when she was called in to speak with Dragon the most wanted man in the world.

When she arrived she was shocked to see Cyan her Nakama dancing with Dragon the head of the Revolutionary Army. This was one of the rare occasions when she showed her emotions so vividly it didn't look as if her life was a riddle. When the dance was completed the other two occupants in the room finally noticed her presence.

"Robin! It's so nice to see you're doing fine and are healthy." Cyan said with concern that puzzled Robin. After all Cyan was usually so cool and collected hardly showing anything much less concern.

"Cyan what are you doing here?" She questioned politely.

"Mother was here to help me with a mission and we need your expertise." Dragon replied for Cyan.

"Ah yes! We need you to be a watcher for an assassination plot we are concocting and carrying out. Now Robin I know you have many questions and don't worry I won't answer any of them!" She said in a cheery yet serious tone that had an icy demeanor. Knowing she wouldn't get any answers she decided to investigate by herself when she got the chance.

"So what is it that you need from me?" Robin asked getting to the point of the meeting. They needed to use her Devil Fruit abilities to make eyes instead of hands to know the movements in the embassy they were going to invade and destroy. Robin was perplexed on using her Devil Fruit to make eyes and ears instead of hands but after some advice from Cyan she was able to make them easily.

Once training was over a sad song was being played on a piano and Dragon and Cyan started dancing to it. She watched with a strange fascination and then left to sleep before the mission. A week later the embassy was burned to the ground and all its paperwork was in the hands of the Revolutionaries and all the officials as well. This left the World Government to follow their requests of releasing certain prisoners from Impel Down and Cyan dealing with unwanted guests i.e. CP9. Then Cyan left with a great deal of questions in Robin's mind. Dragon told her it was better if she waited and the answers would reach her. So that's what Robin did until she had to meet with her Nakama.

Roronoa Zoro was a lot smarter than people would give him credit for. If you had a captain like his you'd have to be. So when he saw his Nakama Cyan sword fighting with his teacher Hawkeye he was utterly astonished. Mihawk finally won when he had Cyan's sword thrown far away from her and his sword pointing at Cyan's throat.

"You are as challenging as ever Mother." He replied nonchalantly.

"Mihawk you're as great as ever, but your age is surely getting to you if it took you that long to beat me." She said with a teasing tone.

"Kukukukukuku you flatter me Mother." He says amused. It is then that they notice Zoro's presence.

"Ah Zoro I missed you! How have you been? Are you in good health if not I'll be forced to severely injure Mihawk." She says in a dangerous voice.

"He's a swordsman so of course he has to sustain a couple of injuries from training Mother." Hawkeye says knowingly.

"Is your name Zoro? I think not so come on Zoro tell me." She said in a commanding voice.

"I'm fine and what are you doing here Cyan?" Zoro questioned confused.

"Zoro my dear Nakama you must have so many questions don't worry though I'll answer none of them." Cyan answered him with a voice saying that the conversation was over. With that Mihawk and Cyan left to converse and she left the next morning after spending the night with Mihawk suspending his lessons for the day. Oh well he thought I'll figure it out when we meet with Luffy.

Each and every Straw hat had a meeting with Cyan in their first year of training. Sanji was especially glad to see a real woman after so long and was surprised to see she was looking for Iva-chan. Still each and every Straw hat except Luffy seeing as he was asleep the whole visit was surprised to see Cyan mysteriously one day. So many questions appeared in their minds that they were anxious for the two years of training to end.

Then on Ace's twenty first birthday she and the former Whitebeard pirates celebrated to their hearts content. Cyan told him of Luffy and his progress in using Haki and how the rest of the world was fairing in this new pirate era. The rest of the pirates also listened intently to the information seeing as the new Yonko was a wise one. Wiser than Whitebeard himself and that was saying a lot. She was young looking but they knew from Ace that she was very old.

After Ace's birthday Cyan left and went to converse with Doflamingo for interfering with her work. On her travels she read that Trafalgar was accepted as the new War Lord in the Shichibukai. She wondered what he was planning and had spies look for new Intel concerning the World Government. She was on her way to Punk Hazard. From her daughter in Doflamingo's crew's information he was said to travel there lastly.

Once she got there she saw there was a lab. There were experiments, extreme heat, extreme cold, and finally Doflamingo conversing with Trafalgar Law with an apathetic Vergo holding Law down.

"Doflamingo we need to talk." She said simply with an icy undertone.


	14. Dealing

Dealing

If Doflamingo was worried about being in the presence of a Yonko he didn't show it. He thought he could just make her his puppet like everyone else. So he didn't expect to feel a burning pain from a small knife wound.

"Infinity Agony level one. You truly doubt my superiority. How idiotic and amusing that someone as worthless as you can think you have a chance. Should I just kill you and be done with it or should I play with your first mate?" I reply certainly amused. So to make my point I inflict the pain upon Vergo himself. This forces Vergo to let go of Law and Doflamingo chooses now to converse me.

"So Cyan why do you have business with me?" He asks with a strained smile.

"Your crew has interfered with my children's work and it's only fair that I get revenge. So here is my offer, one I kill you; two, I eliminate the Donquixote pirates. Pick your demise." I ordered.

"Cyan you can't expect me to agree to those terms do you?" He asks thinking he has a choice. Fine, he wants to haggle then I'll haggle.

"Fine I'll leave you be if you give a pint of your blood and locks of the hair on your skull. What I do with them is my business and that's all that will spare your life. Also stop messing with my children's affairs or I'll just kill you outright instead being sensible and conversing with the likes of you." I reply all too smoothly. He agrees begrudgingly. With that I take the offering and have Law follow me with the other two leaving seeing as they don't want to feel the wrath of a Yonko.

"Hello Miss Aoi to what do I owe the pleasure?" He states politely acting like a gentleman. She decided to play along to see how far they would get in this game of conversation cat and mouse.

"I have a proposal for you, but it's up to you on whether or not you want to hear it." Cyan replied mysteriously. Unable to fight the curiosity growing from her words he dares to say, "Of course please go on." She can't help but smirk inwardly at the neutral response not giving or denying anything. He truly fascinated her with his hidden motives and careful yet effective planning for what he wants.

"I would like you to join my family and help me with world domination, for the sake of peace of course." She bluntly stated knowing it was best not to manipulate him.

"I see would you care to elaborate?" It sounded as a question, but she could tell it was more of a command. That irked her, but she realized he had to act as if in charge no matter what.

"In a year the Straw hats will reappear from their supposed death and breaking. Once they learn of the navigation of the New World knowing Luffy they'll stop here in Punk Hazard. Of course problems will arise, but they will pull through and you will ask for an alliance. With assistance from the Straw hats you will dethrone Kaido and you can become a Yonko just like me. Then together we can help you discover One Piece before anyone else." She knew she gave him an offer he couldn't resist. The epitome of pirate dreams worldwide since forever.

"What about Luffy after all he's your son is he not?" He asks knowing I cared for my children.

"Luffy is not fit to find One Piece, he's not yet ready to take the burden of knowledge. The same goes for the rest of the crew, they still have the innocence of dreams that will die to fulfill, but be glad to do so if only for the sake of happiness. You on the other hand have matured and know pain. For what it's worth I trust in your capabilities to take this knowledge and be a great leader. I have traveled with Roger so I have seen One Piece and the whole world itself. There is so much one cannot see in such a short life filled of danger." Cyan says quite sadly and distant.

"So if I become Yonko I'll work under you, why would I want that?" He questions at the idea of having to follow orders.

"Not under me but with me. You are a strong individual stronger than most it is quite possible that you can defeat Luffy in a fight of captains, but I do not want you to hurt my son. So Trafalgar will you join my quest for peace and work _with_ me by joining my family? Your crew is also accepted." Cyan asked him staring into his cold cloud-like eyes.

"Let me think about it for a little bit. Please stay here though." He states while contemplating the pros and cons of accepting.

While he thinks Cyan is looking inside of Caesar's mind to see what he is thinking of. What she sees disgusts her but in the future all will be right once more and the children will reunite with their beloved families. She just hoped that they will able to hold out for another year. Humans can truly be more monstrous then her existence. Luckily her children aren't as evil or cruel as some pirates currently alive causing chaos to her world of dearly wished peace.

After a few minutes of contemplating Trafalgar Law has come to a decision. This deal is a once in a lifetime thing that he cannot let slip by him. He knows he cannot deceive her seeing as she is immortal and he cannot kill her. She has even expressed her interest in him of finding Once Piece before even her son Luffy! So of course he will join forces to work with her. Even if he agrees though he still has a condition of his as well and she won't be able to say no.

"Miss Aoi I accept your deal but on one condition." He replies knowing that she's getting anxious. What he says next shocks her, but she begrudgingly agrees.


	15. A Weird Kind of Time

A Weird Kind of Time

Trafalgar Law expected Aoi D. Cyan to train him and his crew for the New World. She always thought his pride would get in the way of him asking for help. Still she agrees knowing it will help her planning. So for six months she will be a temporary Heart Pirate. It sounds so strange, but she'll just have to get use to it.

At first all the men were really excited at the idea of a woman as beautiful as me joining in their adventure even if only for a little while. Then when I made them train quite hard they started thinking of me as a dictator, but that did not matter seeing as they had all grown considerably after that first day of excruciating training. Even Captain Law was quite exhausted and despite always having insomnia he was able to sleep a dreamless sleep. Everyone was at peace and I took night watch and warded off any unnecessary threats or distractions.

In the first week everyone was able to unlock one of the three types of Haki. They were all excited at growing stronger to help their Captain become Pirate King and discover One Piece. Then their first battle was set, they would be fighting against some annoying pests who thought since Whitebeard was dead that they could play pirate. There were little to no complications and minor injuries on all counts. Law and the others were surely impressed with their improvement and asked me to make training more intense.

So for four hours every day I would make them work hard and push their limits farther every day. After training I would give them a break for the rest of the day. No matter what they would always be the same level of exhausted after the training every day no one was able to get use to the brutality of unlocking and using Haki. Still dinner would be exciting and they would all smile kindly at me as if I was just another 'normal' person. It is times like these I wonder what it would be like if I was still another human being in the world, but know that it is impossible to retrieve. Once you lose your humanity you become a monster or an immortal in my case.

Sometimes I wish life was more of an impulse. Everything I do has to be planned and prepared for with back-up ready at any moment in time, space, and need. For me there is no moment where I'm not surveying an area for the sake of always having an escape, idea, and lastly plan. No move, no second, and no action is wasted, but this one action has me confused.

Life likes to screw people's thoughts. Emotions are the mind's number one hindrance. An example of this theory would be today. I was helping Captain Law change into some clean clothing since his others were sweaty from training and I don't know why but when I saw him shirtless I blushed.

That's not all I touched his chest even when I sensed his tenseness. Then I saw him smirk lazily and he had the gall to say, "Like what you see Miss Aoi?" What a sadist trying to embarrass someone as powerful as I. So I decided to play in the little game.  
"What would you do if I say I did Cap-tain Law~" I questioned purposely sounding out the syllables in 'captain'. His eyes widened slightly and I chuckled. "I apologize it seems teasing has become one of my newest habits."

He looks at me in the eye and I can see he is studying me. I stare back and slowly we're both leaning in. We turn our heads subconsciously as if it is a natural occurrence between the two of us and we kiss. Both of us close our eyes and feel a spark being lit between us. Then Bepo knocks on the door looking for the captain knocking us out of our stupor. With that I quickly exit and let Bepo in.

Why did I kiss the human man? I don't know although my conscious is telling me I actually have feeling for young human man. Two wondrous things that are nearly impossible to conquer are Fate and Life. Together the two plot hand in hand with an innocent look on both their faces.

A fight ensues after thinking about this for a while, the alert rings out. This means a fight will ensue and sure enough it does, so while this is going on I return to the enigmatic matter at hand. I am having a hard time with all of this, after not feeling this strongly towards another person for two millennia I wonder about past observations during my life. That only gets me so far since I am unaware of the current dating ideals that humans come up with. Every generation either makes more rules or changes them completely making it harder to comprehend what it is that I feel and why.

Luckily I am able to pull myself together for training and Law and I are able to act normally. Although it is hard for me to not understand something and not being in control I am able to keep my calm and collected exterior. Then it comes to me I might be attracted to Trafalgar Law.

This matter troubles me very much. I do not want to watch someone I care for especially like/love (possibly) to grow older while I stay the same and soon die at the blink of an eye. Although I am use to seeing death and be the killer I am not use to seeing someone close to me die without reason or regrets. Immortality is a curse that I have come to terms with, but seeing someone die is a cruelty that God wanted me to endure for His sick pleasure.

No matter what though I will fulfill my mission and pursue this strange emotion because I am still human inside. May your dreams set you free.


	16. A Cure Out Of My Reach

A Cure Out Of My Reach

Cyan couldn't understand what has been happening. She seemed to be in shock as to the revelation she has realized. Trafalgar Law has become a Shichibukai and one of her children bares a message from Gin! Nathan one of my sons and a magician (with real magic) told me he found a cure to my problem.

How do I even begin to fathom this conundrum? For two thousand years I've never changed in appearance and have looked for a cure. So many times I've thought of doing what Gin is doing. Just living an easy life where nobody questions people dying and disappearing every couple of years. This brings me to think that I have failed my final mission. Never have I failed a mission and never do I want to.

Another thought perceived is that of my newfound attraction to Trafalgar Law. Will he accept me as a human? Does he even feel anything towards me? When I was human I was taught to cancel all my emotions. Father thought humanity would be better off if no emotion was reciprocated. Emotions were obstacles that killed someone and damaged their soul. Mother on the other hand thought love was a sham. People should only have children to procreate and nothing more. When she looked at me she only saw her legacy passed down, not her beloved daughter.

Everything someone experiences, says, and or does is what leads them to what they are in the present. Life is about timing, if you count wrong you're dead, and if you count right you can become a rich noble. Nobody knows how you can count though; all you can do is hope for the best and play the game. Philosophy has taught me that you cannot blindly go into a situation.

So like any good strategist I talked to my son Nathan to see what the cure was. After hearing an explanation I did an equation to verify the cure. To my astonishment it was legit. Some time was left before I was to meet with Luffy and the others.

There were so many consequences and attributes with this decision. On the downside I'll keep on existing seeing my loved ones die. Then again on the upside I'll be able to bear a child, age like everyone else, and finally die. Finally I made a list of Pros and Cons.

Pro: I can fall in love without there being many age complications.

Con: I'll feel and be hurt like many others.

Pro: I'll have a life where I can age and be hurt.

Con: I could die in a battle.

Pro: My family will see that I'm just like them again.

Con: I might not fulfill my mission.

So many things are possible and will become impossible, but what can I do? My wildest dream has finally become possible, but am I ready to take the risk? So to make a decision I have decided to confer with my family to see what they would like me to do. Physically I look about twenty years old, so Ace wouldn't be able to call me Mother without it being awkward.

When you raise a son, care for him, and protect him it is near impossible for you to not be desperate to always be with him. Ace is one of the greatest gifts ever given to me in all my existence. I value him more than inhumanely possible. There is nothing that even has half the value as Ace. Roger gave me the greatest thing I could ever wish for.

This helps influence my decision but I still need my family's output on the subject. Each and every family member is meeting at my island in just a short amount of time so I should prepare. Ace is my dear son so I hope he agrees to this or I'll immortalize him so we can always be together.

Trafalgar was struggling with his emotions. It seems over time he has built an attraction for the immortal Cyan. How this came into fruition he has no plausible explanation for him. Of course from his understanding this is how love is believed to be. There is no way I can have her though. She will keep on existing beyond my lifetime, but even as a doctor there is no cure I can give her. My only hope is to savor the time we still have together.

Cyan is now currently on night watch. So I headed to her quarters. I saw her Pro and Con list and saw she was worried about something. Even if I was a Shichibukai we were perfectly fine. Our only worries were when she had to return to her crew. So I left to go see her on night watch.

She told me that in the near future I would have to travel to an island to meet each and every family member. Everyone loved each other and no secrets were aloud if we wanted to trust one another. Both of us agreed to meet again at the island, but before I could do anything else Cyan kissed me. Being a man of course I kissed back.

Feelings that both parties felt were being reciprocated in the kiss. It was hard for both of them to stop since they knew this was their final night. Only kissing was done since this relationship was still new. Nothing was harder than saying goodbye the next day. Cyan would leave to meet with her other children of the Straw hat pirates.

All either could do was respect the other's space, privacy, and decision. There are no regrets in their minds, but a hope that they'll be able to be together. With Cyan there was an influence to become human and with Law there a reassurance that she felt the same. All that was left for them was to meet again in the coming future.

May the odds forever be in our favor.


	17. Meeting & Mermaid

Meeting with My Children & the Not So Little Mermaid

After training with Trafalgar Law and his crew it was time to meet my Nakama. I arrived shortly after Luffy, but actually made it to the crew before him. He was caught up by a Pacifista, imposter him, and wannabe pirates to the fake Straw-hat crew. So it was nothing to worry about since he was stronger than ever before. Not as strong as me of course, I was a Yonko and he was a mere supernova who has yet to enter the New World. Now that could be incriminating to one's self-esteem, but not Luffy's!

I have waited for so long for this moment to come. Now everyone was stronger, wiser, and much more involved with their dreams and ambitions. Oh, I forgot to mention everyone appeared mature and better looking. They appeared so, but in reality they were still as childish and selfish as before. That was one thing that utterly disappointed me, not that I didn't feel proud of their success in training, but maturity was something I wanted to help my decision. All of them were some of my newest children in my enormous, robust family.

Finally Sanji and Zoro came back with Luffy after wandering around in search of him. As much as I care for my son Luffy he can act quite childishly even at his age. Still I can't complain seeing as Ace behaves identically and he's my most beloved child. Now we were ready to set off to Fishman Island. Like always I would just watch them and spread my influence to others like I've always done. Of course I have to be cautious since my children are getting suspicious of my actions. Not that I'm worried, but it is still too soon.

One thing a mother never gets tired of is watching her children interact. I watched as Nami explained of the current under the upper current. It seems neither Luffy nor Zoro nor Usopp believed her. They called it a "mystery current". That stupidity made me wonder why I allowed them into my family. Well you can't choose everything about your family. If I were human would they see me in a more familial way? Each child of mine has felt a fondness for me since their discovery until their own death. Even with that truth all of them felt resentment at a point in their lives and that is what hurts even more.

Finally after watching the wondrous décor of the ocean, dealing with some unwanted hostage and his crew, a giant squid, and a mafia outside of our destination we finally made it into Fishman Island. Keimi helped us out and I took that moment to sneak away and gather information. So I tracked my son Jimbei he was going to the deceased queen's grave. He told me of the shady fish men who created the New Fishman Pirates. With my superior mind I was able to realize that they were taking Energy Steroids to maximize their strength. This indeed would be an inevitable battle. Well it was for peace so why not?

Then I sense the princess approaching. She's very big but very innocent. I feel she is hiding something very painful for the good of her people. Still she is very foolish, but quite courageous. Shirahoshi just wanted to see her mother's grave since she's been denied it at every chance. I converse with her and tell her she can join my family and aide me on my mission for peace. Jimbei intervened and said it was a good idea and could help save lives and help abolish slavery. The girl was very excited and agreed without a bit of regret. Then I turned to my son.

We talked like always and then I sense my children approaching. It seems they had some difficulties upon arrival. Like always I sigh and get ready for the battle approaching to resolve all matters ahead of us. Fishman Island will become one of my new territories. Deep in my subconscious I know I use my children as tools to help with my mission, but I cannot for the love of God seem to admit my inhumane actions. I'm just another monster, but at least I try to do the most peaceful option when acting upon any choice of mine. There is always a margin for error, but not one for colossal damage created upon one.

As I heard Jimbei and Luffy fight on not being heroes I couldn't help but be amused. I let out a small chuckle that attracted everyone's attention to my person. With another sight I talked indifferently.

"If we do not want to be heroes why not act as friends? Let them decide which we are, but act as if we were overprotective friends and not enemies." I stated having everyone look at me as if I've grown a second head.

"That's actually a good idea Cyan!" Luffy exclaimed and everyone else nodded in agreement. Jimbei then told us his plan that he devised with help from my advice. Wisdom comes with age I know that better than anyone just ask my dear beloved children.

I was very impressed on Luffy's Haki. It has become even more powerful than I expected. He truly is fighting for his dream just like everyone else. Just we are able to defeat an army without too much of a challenge. Especially Zoro and Sanji, their use of Haki is quite adequate most of my other children have trained years before they had the grasp of it. All of them are strong in their own ways but they are fighters to the core of their existence. Nothing in life is more difficult than training.

When you train you push your body, mind, and soul to its limits. All my children have been trained to unlock Haki and to fight in a manner of their choice. One thing that is necessary for any fight is complete calm and intelligence. Defeating a Devil Fruit user is very tricky so you need as much calm and intelligence as you bear.

After my children defeated the New Fishman Pirates the whole city celebrated. While my crew was distracted I held a meeting with Neptune, Shirahoshi, and the three princes. (Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi, & Manboshi) I told them of my status as a Yonko and how I could train Shirahoshi and her gift so she could defend herself much better. All of them agreed and I had one of my sons and one of my daughters' teleported here to train and protect her.

She after all was an ancient weapon, Shirahoshi like the ancient weapon before her would be under my arsenal. They were one of my biggest chess pieces and I wouldn't allow them to slip out of my grasp. Still what I wasn't expecting was Luffy challenging Big Mom. Now that would be interesting.

Now it was off to the New World where possibilities are endless.


	18. Reunion and Battle

A Reunion and Battle

We've entered the New World. This hasn't been my first time here and I'm much more knowledgeable than any other on its mysteries. Like children they are wowed by the new magical environment. To think so many who've entered have perished never to be seen or hear again. It makes me wonder what the fate of my newest children will be. All of my other children have been able to adapt to the New World environment. I hope the Straw hats will be able to as well. What troubles me though is Luffy's refusal to listen to others.

A call comes in after we see a sea king burnt to a crisp. It seems we are going to save a crew that is being killed by samurai. Truly a puzzling thought, pirates saving others without a benefit to themselves. Even I haven't done that without it being as asset for my mission towards peace. Ah! We're using straws to decide who gets to explore the island. Robin, Zoro, Usopp, and Luffy have won the right. Yippee! Note the sarcasm since with Luffy nothing will go as planned but a lot of action will be done to get the expected result.

My senses tell me that this island poses a great threat. So when no one was paying attention I "flew" using Haki to get to the cause of the phenomenon. That's when I saw him. When I say him I mean Trafalgar Law. Of course seeing as we both held feelings for one another I could tease him. So when he walked into a hallway where there were no cameras I went and jumped him.

"Don't make a sound or I'll be forced to eliminate you." I ordered. He smirked but complied. What I didn't see was he shoved me against a wall and put his face so close to mine.

"Cyan, I truly did miss you. Your being here is Luffy's doing isn't it?" He asked kissing me. I nodded and told him I had to investigate and that I'll see him later. Law truly was an enigma to me and I truly couldn't see him as a child unlike all of my other family.

After going our separate ways I hacked into the building database and passed on all the information into a flash drive. Once that was finished I sensed my children who were left on the ship in the building. This built my curiosity, but I didn't have to worry about them since I had faith in their capabilities.

Soon I learned that the person in charge of all the wrong-doings is a man by the name of Caesar Clown. This was something I expected since the man was quite jealous of Vegapunk and was considered insane. Oh my, it seems marines have entered the premises and are currently speaking with Law. I should expect an interesting evening ahead of me. What the outcome will be is unclear, but fun to oversee.

A man quite powerful has just arrived on the premises and his aura feels familiar. It seems he knows Law since they're currently conversing with one another. Well I better hurry if I want to make sure my children are safe.

What I'm seeing is quite shocking. Two marines, Law, Luffy, and Robin all tied up in a cage. No one is watching so I sneaked up on them.

"Need some help?" I asked teasingly. That made them jump.

"Cyan if you would be so kind as to release us." Law stated.

"It would be my pleasure. Now hold still or I might bite."

"Is that a promise or a threat?"

"I don't know what do you think it is?"

"Will you two quit flirting so we can get out of here?" The marine yelled while Robin and Luffy stared at our interaction towards one another.

So with that everyone separated to do different jobs. I followed Law I wanted to savor every moment we had together. It seems Luffy was fighting Caesar whilst Law was fighting Vergo with some help from Smoker. This I found quite impressive for two sworn enemies to become temporary allies.

Of course Law one no doubt about it. He retrieved his heart and vanquished a childhood enemy. In a great show of emotion I smiled in a loving way hoping he understood the message. He did and kissed my forehead. We parted so he could finish his objective.

In the end we were able to defeat two of Doflamingo's agents, capture Caesar, and finally save the poor children from an unfortunate fate. Overall this was a typical adventure for the Straw hats. Now we were on our way to Dressarosa. After that we were going to the family reunion.

I needed to be truthful and inform them of my true identity. After all what kind would I be if I wasn't truthful with my children? While everyone celebrated Law and Luffy conversed. So I chose this moment to admit my secret.

"Luffy I need to tell you something important." With that I admit everything from my true age until my family and relationship with Law. He never interrupted and actually listened to every word. Then he smiled and agreed to go to the reunion and join my family. Especially since I told him Ace was alive and didn't die at Marineford.

Although he told me to not keep it all in I was relieved to tell him the truth. So Luffy did me a solid and informed the rest of the crew. Everyone but Nami was understanding and accepted it. I would deal with her later but I couldn't know since I knew why she was angry. I most likely lost a bit of her trust but it is hypocritical of her.

Nami betrayed the Straw hats twice. The first time she betrayed the Straw hats was with Arlong before I arrived. Second betrayal is when we went to Skypiea and she joined Eneru.

My family was going to help me decide on whether or not I'll become human once more or stay immortal. Now all my children could understand how great this decision was. Still I really like Law so I hope they choose human over monster.


	19. Reunion Between the Times

Reunion Between the Times

After Punk Hazard and admitting my dirty little secrets I knew what was going to happen next. It was finally time for the family reunion and nobody could skip out. Our presence was now customary since we finished our business in Dressarosa and Law was now with his faithful crew. They recognized me and informed me on their ongoing training. The Straw hats were confused so I informed them on my deal with Law. After a couple moments to process the information they nodded in acceptance to my story and choices I had made during the break.

My headquarters was my home island and I hated it with every fiber in my being. It always brought back painful memories of my life, my death, and my endless curse. Most of my children knew the pain I had when looking at my home island. Still there was a chance I could be human once more. In my mind though, there was a possibility they would want me to stay the same so I can keep my immortal life's mission. If that happens though I hope I can convince Law to become immortal with Ace and I so we could all be happy.

Jikan was still so beautiful, but hidden from those who don't know what they're looking for. All my children were now here getting along spreading love and good fortune. That's what I thought a family should be like or at least that's what I think it is. When I was a child I use to fantasize about how a family was really supposed to be. Although when I became a knight my kingdom became my number one priority. It came before my personal life and feelings. To some it was it would be considered unfair, but in general I didn't have much in my life.

Having all these foster children made me think about what I wanted as a child, but then once they died I was so depressed. Roger reminded me that when and if I die they'll be waiting for me. Also he gave me Ace and he's always brought a smile to my face. There was never a time where I regret meeting Ace because he was like my own son from birth and so on. I even went so far as to save his life and accept his family into ours. Now I've fallen in love with Trafalgar Law and need assurance from my family to become human once more.

Now that we had all arrived everyone began introductions. Luffy even hugged his dad. Everyone called me the standard title of Okaasan or Mom/Mother. Then I called a meeting and everyone sat down in their standard places even the newest of members. Their obedience never ceased to amaze me, but I think they are only like this because of the serious expression on my face. This was stressing me out to beyond my normal spectrum. Nothing was more important than their decision right now. Even if they decided no, I promised Law to see him until he dies.

"You all know I have recently heard news regarding my future." I informed them and they nodded.

"What you didn't know is that it can affect the future of our family." With that information they talked in between themselves. After a minute I told them to quiet down.

"Nathan has informed me that Gin, an associate of my past has a cure for me to be human once more." That got them all riled up.

"If I take this opportunity I will die one day just like all of you and I will be able to get sick. Should I not then I will be an immortal passing through the times like the last 2000 years. This isn't my decision it is all yours. All of you need to be united for me to take either decision. I shall await your response in 2 days until then I leave you to stay in the castle." With that I left and waited for what they would decide.

Law visited me often to say how he felt about the argument and how he enjoyed this family I had created. That helped me get through the painful time that went by. After so many seconds waiting it was time for another meeting.

During the meeting

"She's been suffering for 2000 years let her become human!" Boa Hancock said.

"No way, she worked too hard to achieve this mission of world peace!" Daniel exclaimed.

This went on for a day until finally Luffy said something.

"Cyan probably wants to do this, but just wants to make sure we agree with her. So why don't we make her happy and let her be able to have a family she can die with?" That statement made something click in each of their minds so that they were unanimous in their decision.

Meeting for decision made

"Mother has finished waiting children and I want to hear your decision." Cyan said filled with confidence.

"Okaasan we have all agreed that you should become human so we can all grow old together like a family should really be. Not just one immortal parental figure with so many adopted children who she will watch die. No we want you to be happy, not just Ace can make you smile (that made Ace blush profusely) but us too. So for that very reason we would accept your decision to become human once more." Danielle informed me while the other children nodded with smiles on their faces.

"Thank you for informing me. Now that that's over I want your reports on each of your assignments for the last couple of years ever since our last reunion." With that Cyan left to work on everything to help her family to become even more prosperous to help their generational ambition towards a better world.

Nobody who saw Cyan as a mother would ever reveal how embarrassed by the sounds coming from her room with certain Trafalgar Law, but then again the Heart, Straw hat, and older children didn't so they blushed when they saw her the next morning. They couldn't help it though they were going to be together.

Well, maybe...


	20. My End

The End (My Wanted End)

Cyan was in great spirits this day. Or at least that is how she appeared to be to everyone. In truth Cyan was preparing for her inevitable end. Nothing was going to stop her end from happening. Approval was given and now she could return to her children she loved and adored at the beginning of her immortal years until her current end. She was going to become human again after so long of suffering. The curse she was given on accident by her people was emotionally draining and it made it impossible to stay happy when she knew the inevitable end for her children.

After years, decades, centuries, and millennia she was going to be freed, but first she needed to prepare everything for what she knew would happen. Cyan organized all of her diaries, papers, and assets. Her family would not be abandoned and her love would fulfill his dream. That brought a smile to her face, the idea of Trafalgar Law becoming Pirate King made her stomach do somersaults. Now was not the time for such thoughts though, now was the time for organizing everything before it was too late to turn back.

Now was the time for the ceremony to begin. To become human once more she had to voice a ritual of great emotion. Then she had to let God's blessing overtake her in body, mind, and soul. It was his decision for what would happen to her human body. It was highly likely that I would stay in my twenty year old form, but all this work was for the off chance that does not happen. Paranoia was more or less what I had all my life to ensure the safety of those I had to protect or watch over.

Today was my last immortal day and I would be having fun with all my children. So in the morning I trained with all my children then I watched them spar in between themselves. After some time I went to converse with Mihawk and Dragon on the World Government and their inevitable destruction. Law then joined us to inform us on his information and what he planned to do now that he has entered the New World and defeated Doflamingo. His mind never ceased to amaze me with its endless wisdom and insightfulness, one day he would become one of the greatest pirates in history.

Later on at Lunch I connected with each of my children. They were all in groups so it was not difficult to see everyone. Unbeknownst to my children I was looking for someone who could become the leader of the family should I die when becoming a human. None of us knew love before joining this family we've all tried our best to be a part of. Never have we had people to support us whole heartedly and trust without always bracing yourself for betrayal. As secretive as the World Government we ruled without the public knowing of our true intentions and motives.

Finally it was time for the ceremony to begin. Cyan dressed in a beautiful white kimono that was part of the culture of Jikan back from when she was a human. It was for both celebrations for the living and standard attire for the deceased. This clothing showed how it can go either way for her. Nobody else knew about Cyan's dilemma which made it harder for people to comprehend what her inner turmoil was about. Not even the Straw hats and Law could know what she was thinking when she smiled in a bittersweet manner. It was finally time to recite the incantation for the ritual.

"I have been afar,

Seen so much war,

Gotten many emotional scars,

And in my heart I have become a star.

Nothing able to make me physically in pain,

Still the emotions make me want to go insane,

But I want to be and act humane,

So let me escape this timeless never-ending rain.

To you God I send,

All of who gave you to lend,

My offering of my immortal ascend,

And I pray for you to bring me to my untimely end."

With that incantation finished the whole family watched Cyan age two thousand years older. They all looked at her transformation in horror and they quickly tried to help her. It seems her body had become human, but the years have caught up with her, but she was still smiling that bittersweet smile.

"Children I love you all. Some as more than children, but still I loved you. My time is short and my appearance very old and deadly, but remembers all of you were just like my flesh and blood kin. I enjoyed our time together and hope you can all move on and support all of the decisions I've made for this sort of circumstance." Cyan said weakly in a fading tone until she finally died after so many years, decades, centuries, and millennia.

The whole family mourned for their lost matriarch, but honored all of her decision for the event she and only she knew was a possibility. No one suffered as much as Ace and Law though. Ace's own mother had died trying to be like him, human, so they could grow old together. Law on the other hand wanted to marry her and even start a family of shared blood, so this was quite a blow to his psychological state.

When everyone read Cyan's will they saw she designated Trafalgar law as the family's patriarch. Nobody was surprised though they knew how she loved Trafalgar Law as a lover. Still they accepted everything she wanted in the will. After all they would never go against the one who brought them to a family and showed them what love was, in her opinion anyway. Law was also glad to read her diaries to get to know her over her two thousand years as an immortal. In Cyan's memory he even became Pirate King and he died a decade later fighting for the family he ruled.

**Note: For those of you who don't like this ending I'm making another one for a "happy ending" unlike my preferred oc dying ending. **


	21. Skip until after incantation

The Happy Ending for You Guys

Cyan was in great spirits this day. Or at least that is how she appeared to be to everyone. In truth Cyan was preparing for her inevitable end. Nothing was going to stop her end from happening. Approval was given and now she could return to her children she loved and adored at the beginning of her immortal years until her current end. She was going to become human again after so long of suffering. The curse she was given on accident by her people was emotionally draining and it made it impossible to stay happy when she knew the inevitable end for her children.

After years, decades, centuries, and millennia she was going to be freed, but first she needed to prepare everything for what she knew would happen. Cyan organized all of her diaries, papers, and assets. Her family would not be abandoned and her love would fulfill his dream. That brought a smile to her face, the idea of Trafalgar Law becoming Pirate King made her stomach do somersaults. Now was not the time for such thoughts though, now was the time for organizing everything before it was too late to turn back.

Now was the time for the ceremony to begin. To become human once more she had to voice a ritual of great emotion. Then she had to let God's blessing overtake her in body, mind, and soul. It was his decision for what would happen to her human body. It was highly likely that I would stay in my twenty year old form, but all this work was for the off chance that does not happen. Paranoia was more or less what I had all my life to ensure the safety of those I had to protect or watch over.

Today was my last immortal day and I would be having fun with all my children. So in the morning I trained with all my children then I watched them spar in between themselves. After some time I went to converse with Mihawk and Dragon on the World Government and their inevitable destruction. Law then joined us to inform us on his information and what he planned to do now that he has entered the New World and defeated Doflamingo. His mind never ceased to amaze me with its endless wisdom and insightfulness, one day he would become one of the greatest pirates in history.

Later on at Lunch I connected with each of my children. They were all in groups so it was not difficult to see everyone. Unbeknownst to my children I was looking for someone who could become the leader of the family should I die when becoming a human. None of us knew love before joining this family we've all tried our best to be a part of. Never have we had people to support us whole heartedly and trust without always bracing yourself for betrayal. As secretive as the World Government we ruled without the public knowing of our true intentions and motives.

Finally it was time for the ceremony to begin. Cyan dressed in a beautiful white kimono that was part of the culture of Jikan back from when she was a human. It was for both celebrations for the living and standard attire for the deceased. This clothing showed how it can go either way for her. Nobody else knew about Cyan's dilemma which made it harder for people to comprehend what her inner turmoil was about. Not even the Straw hats and Law could know what she was thinking when she smiled in a bittersweet manner. It was finally time to recite the incantation for the ritual.

"I have been afar,

Seen so much war,

Gotten many emotional scars,

And in my heart I have become a star.

Nothing able to make me physically in pain,

Still the emotions make me want to go insane,

But I want to be and act humane,

So let me escape this timeless never-ending rain.

To you God I send,

All of who gave you to lend,

My offering of my immortal ascend,

And I pray for you to bring me to my untimely end."

With that, all of Cyan's immortal being left her and she became human once more. The whole family cheered with joy at the transformation. Even Trafalgar was smiling whole heartedly. No one was even as bubbly with happiness as Ace though. His mom was human just like him and they would be able to grow old together and do things without ever having to spend thousands of years mourning when one of them would ultimately die. He was the first to hug Cyan and they both jumped with never ending glee that could trifle all others should someone think they were even remotely close on the scale.

Cyan said goodbye to her children and decided to spend her free time with Law so they could get to know each other _much better. ~_ Of course she still had a handle on all her powers, knowledge, and wisdom from the last two thousand years. Both of them had a lot of fun playing chess, reading, and fighting both verbally and physically. Nothing ever got in between them though and their relationship got stronger, at first it confused Cyan, but Law reassured her that he would wait until she was ready. That made Cyan more than ready to reciprocate the feelings.

By the next family reunion, which was six years later by the way, the happy couple was married. Everyone was happy for them, but was absolutely gushing at the news that they were expecting a child. Cyan's first blood relation in all her life and they would all live to see her, their finder, becoming a creator of new life. Ace was glad that he would have a younger "sibling" now that his "mom" was expecting a new child one hundred percent her own. When the baby was born it was discovered that he was a boy so they named him Trafalgar Mason.


End file.
